La Disparition de Lisa McDran
by MissDraymione
Summary: Que Drago Malefoy demande à Hermione Granger, psychologue de renom, de le prendre comme patient, vous allez me dire que ça n'a pas grand chose de bizarre. Mais que serait la vie sans le moindre petit imprévu ? Bien monotone me direz-vous. Mais si revoir quelques anciennes connaissances suite à un mystérieux enlèvement n'allait pas bousculer toute ces petites vies tranquilles ...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Nous y voilà, comme promis voici ma nouvelle histoire qui sera publiée les samedis tous les 15 jours. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu long comme délai mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je vous laisse donc savourer ce prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, _La Disparition de Lisa McDran_. Pour l'instant c'est un Rating T mais il se peut que ça change au fil des chapitres. Bien sûr tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Lisa McDran qui est ma propriété exclusive ^^.**

**On se retrouve au premier chapitre.**

**MissDraymione.**

* * *

Il ne suffit pas de posséder la cape d'invisibilité pour échapper à la Mort, une bonne santé est aussi nécessaire.

Hermione Granger, grande héroïne de la Guerre avait décidé de suivre des études de médicomagie puis de se spécialiser dans la psychologie. Elle réussit sans aucun problème à passer les examens et à recevoir son diplôme, en terminant bien évidemment première de sa promotion. Elle postula ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste dans le service de psychomagie où elle fut évidemment prise à la simple vue de ses résultats.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient coupé les ponts avec Hermione. Le brun ne lui pardonnant pas d'avoir abandonné Ronald suite à leur brutale rupture et le roux pour avoir refusé sa demande en mariage. Pour Hermione, ce fut un coup dur : perdre ses deux meilleurs amis mais aussi le soutien de Ginny ont eu pour effet d'amener à Hermione la dépression. Elle passa une année à étudier sans relâche mais c'était sans compter sur sa camarade de chambre, à l'université, Lisa McDran. Cette dernière était pleine d'entrain et d'énergie ce qui sortit Hermione de sa torpeur.

Drago Malefoy était une de ses nombreuses personnes traumatisées par la guerre. Il avait vu tellement de choses horribles qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Il cherchait désespérément un psychomage pour l'aider. Mais aucun n'arrivait à le soulager de sa peine et de sa culpabilité. Il s'était donc concentré sur la remise à flot de l'entreprise de son père, la Malefoy Coporation. Rejoint par la suite par son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, Drago fit entrer son entreprise sur la scène internationale. Mais personne, sauf Blaise, ne se doutait de ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de l'héritier Malefoy.

Si ces deux anciens ennemis, aussi traumatisés l'un que l'autre, se retrouvaient autour d'un fauteuil, d'un canapé, d'un carnet et d'un stylo, quelles seraient leurs réactions ? Continueront-ils à s'entre-déchirer comme quelques années auparavant, à Poudlard ou arriveront-ils à s'entendre pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie ? Et si un événement inattendu venait bouleverser le petit quotidien de quatre personnes, quelles seraient les réactions ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Rebonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Je remercie _Xérès Malefoy_, ma correctrice, et _Carottedeschamps_ pour son soutien. Je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**MissDraymione.**

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin quand une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune aux yeux chocolat, s'éveilla en sueur. Hermione Granger avait encore fait un cauchemar. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, chaque nuit, des souvenirs des combats, de la torture que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait fait subir, tout ceci se manifestait sous forme de cauchemars donc certains étaient plus violents que d'autres. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait décidé qu'après ses études en médicomagie, elle se spécialiserait dans la psychologie car nombreuses étaient les personnes traumatisées par la guerre. Hermione, à la sortie de ses études, avait donc rejoint le service de psychomagie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Il était trois heures du matin quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux gris-bleu, s'éveilla en sueur. Drago Malefoy avait encore fait un cauchemar. A partir de l'emménagement de Voldemort au Manoir, et même maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, Drago avait fait chaque nuit un cauchemar, où il entendait les cris des prisonniers sous la torture. Il avait essayé tous les remèdes possibles pour pouvoir vivre en paix mais aucun n'avait fonctionné. Il avait également essayé d'en parler avec des psychomages mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient su le comprendre et l'aider à passer cette épreuve.

0o0o0o0

Hermione se dirigea vers son cabinet pour commencer sa journée de consultations. Elle en avait quatre, rien que pour la matinée. Les journées chargées d'Hermione étaient dues à sa réputation qui n'était maintenant plus à faire. Cela ne faisait qu'une année qu'elle était dans le métier mais les patients étant satisfaits de ses consultations, ils lui faisaient une réputation en or. A neuf heures, elle accueillit une petite orpheline, brune aux yeux verts et qui lui rappelait Harry. Elle avait vu ses parents se faire torturer avec le Doloris, puis mourir sous ses yeux. Sa famille d'accueil l'avait emmenée voir un psychomage car elle faisait de sombres dessins à l'école et elle terrorisait ses camarades. Hermione la fit s'allonger sur la banquette et commença par lui poser des questions sur sa semaine d'école.

\- Alors Camille, comment s'est passée l'école cette semaine ?

\- J'ai continué à faire des dessins avec Papa et Maman dessus.

\- Et que faisaient-ils ?

\- Ils étaient allongés sur le sol touchés par un éclair rouge.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu dessines ces images ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas me les enlever de ma tête, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit alors je dois les dessiner ensuite. Pensez-vous que je suis folle ?

\- Pas du tout Camille, tu es une fille très intelligente pour ton âge mais je voudrais que tu trouves un objet qui puisse t'enlever ces cauchemars. Comme un hippogriffe en peluche ou même une photo.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver, Madame. Mais je crois que ma famille d'accueil a peur de moi.

La petite fille commença à pleurer. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et surtout pour rassurer la jeune enfant.

\- Ils n'ont pas peur de toi Camille, ils sont seulement inquiets. Ils ne veulent que ton bonheur. Ils t'aiment.

Camille sécha ses larmes, embrassa sur la joue son docteur. La jeune psychomage lui posa encore quelques questions, écouta la petite fille puis la consultation se termina. Trois autres enfants passèrent dans le cabinet d'Hermione avant sa pause déjeuner.

Quand la brune sortit enfin de son bureau, elle salua sa secrétaire, Mélanie, et alla déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Elle prit une table dans le fond du restaurant, sa table habituelle, depuis maintenant quelques mois. Hermione ne connaissait pas ce restaurant jusqu'à ce que Lisa, sa meilleure amie, le lui fasse découvrir. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient ici tous les samedis. Ce qui plaisait à Hermione, dans ce restaurant, c'est que personne ne s'occupait de savoir comment elle allait, ne lui demandait d'autographes et autres petits calvaires de la vie d'héroïne même si de temps en temps elle donnait de son temps à une famille dont un jeune enfant l'avait reconnue. Elle était tout simplement tranquille et sereine dans ce restaurant.

0o0o0o0

Drago avait passé la journée dans son entreprise, héritée de son père, la Malefoy Corporation. Il s'était tourné vers la fabrication et la vente de potions, pour les pharmacies du pays et quelques fois pour des pharmacies d'Europe. Le blond avait toujours aimé faire des potions et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Remettre la société à flot était le premier objectif de Drago, son père l'ayant totalement délaissé quand Voldemort avait réapparu. L'entreprise était sur le point de faire faillite mais Drago, en l'espace de quelques mois et aidé par son ami Blaise Zabini, avait réussi à faire du ménage dans le personnel de la compagnie ainsi que dans les comptes et ainsi remettre la firme dans le droit chemin. En effet, il s'était avéré qu'une partie des fonds de l'entreprise était détournée par certains salariés. Ce fut donc en sortant pour sa pause déjeuner avec Blaise, son directeur adjoint, que Drago se dirigea naturellement vers un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse où personne ne le traitait de Mangemort ni le jugeait pour ses actes passés. Il prit une table dans le fond de l'établissement, à côté de celle d'une jeune femme brune qui était plongée dans la lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier._

Hermione vit deux jeunes hommes, apparemment hommes d'affaires d'après leur vêtements, prendre place à la table près de la sienne. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à ses voisins de table étant plongée dans un article de _La Gazette_ écrit par Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière avait été épargnée par la guerre. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait pris un emploi à _La Gazette _après ses études de journalisme. L'héritière Parkinson était appréciée par ses lecteurs de la rubrique Voyance. Pansy étant également douée en divination, elle avait pu mettre son troisième œil au service de la société, qui le lui rendait bien. Hermione lisait souvent ses articles même si la divination n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Quand les deux hommes prirent place, elle ne leva même pas les yeux du journal. Elle termina sa lecture et son thé car elle reprenait dans trente minutes. Elle demanda ensuite l'addition et paya ses consommations. Quand elle passa à côté de la table des deux hommes d'affaires, elle fut apostrophée par l'un deux.

\- Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu déjeunais ici, demanda Blaise.

L'Italien était devenu ami avec Hermione à la suite de la guerre. Après son procès, il avait désiré devenir médicomage mais avait abandonné après une année. C'était pendant cette année qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec la brune car elle l'avait aidé à redresser ses notes même si le métier ne lui plaisait plus.

\- Moi non plus je ne savais pas que tu déjeunais ici, Blaise. Où travailles-tu déjà, je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Je travaille à la Malefoy Corporation, je suis directeur adjoint. Hermione tiqua au nom de l'entreprise mais se contenta de dire :

\- Et bien félicitations, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que la médicomagie même si, il me semble, l'entreprise s'est spécialisée dans la vente et la production de potions.

\- Tu sais tout, comme toujours, conclut Blaise avec un sourire. Hermione le lui rendit et se tourna vers la personne qui accompagnait son ami. A la vue de la personne en question, Hermione se raidit mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tout comme Drago.

\- Et voici mon patron, Drago Malefoy. Tu te souviens de lui Hermione, questionna l'Italien.

Un silence tendu s'abattit à la table pendant que les deux concernés réfléchissaient à toute vitesse une phrase et un comportement à adopter. Sous le regard surpris de Blaise, Hermione fit le premier pas en tendant alors sa main à Drago. Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main et de serrer celle de la brune.

\- Bonjour Malefoy. Je suis contente que tu aies pu remettre à flot l'entreprise de ton père. A Sainte-Mangouste nous nous servons beaucoup de tes potions. Elles sont très efficaces, surtout pour les victimes de la guerre.

\- Granger. Je suis heureux que mes produits servent pour une bonne cause. Tu es dans quel service ? demanda cordialement le blond.

\- Je suis en psychomagie. Je suis psychomage depuis maintenant un an. Voici ma carte, si tu as besoin ou si tu connais quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'une consultation. Bien je vous laisse Messieurs ou je vais être en retard pour mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi. A bientôt.

Hermione salua de la tête Blaise et Drago et sortit du restaurant. Blaise regarda Drago, le blond était encore totalement abasourdi par la réaction, ou plutôt la non-réaction d'Hermione à l'entente de son nom.

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre rendez-vous chez elle. Elle est encore une des rares psychomages que tu n'aies pas encore essayés. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Blaise.

Drago sortit alors de ses pensées et acquiesça.

_« Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à me faire oublier les cauchemars. Je passerai tout à l'heure après le travail. Si elle est aussi douée qu'on le prétend, je devrais pouvoir retrouver un semblant de vie.»_

Blaise et Drago terminèrent ensuite leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien.

0o0o0o0

Quand Hermione fut sortie du restaurant, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers Sainte-Mangouste tout en restant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était contente que le blond ait accepté d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant leur passé commun à Poudlard, puis ce qu'il s'était passé dans son Manoir et enfin le sauvetage dans la Salle sur Demande. Tandis que Mélanie, une jeune femme du même âge qu'Hermione, blonde aux yeux bruns, lui donnait le courrier, Hermione discuta avec elle. La blonde lui posa quelques questions sur sa pause puis lui raconta la sienne. Hermione avait engagé Mélanie après six mois passés seule dans son cabinet. La brune avait senti qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, entre les coups de téléphone (les technologies moldues ayant envahi le monde sorcier) et les hiboux, la brune avait craqué sous la demande de rendez-vous. Elle avait pris quelques jours de congés et avait mis des annonces dans différents journaux pour trouver une secrétaire. Le lendemain, elle avait reçu un CV et une lettre de motivation de Mélanie, elles s'étaient rencontrées autour d'un café sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Même si Mélanie n'avait que peu d'expérience, Hermione lui accorda une période d'essai. La blonde ayant fait ses preuves, Hermione la garda auprès d'elle et petit à petit, une amitié s'était filée entre les deux collègues.

Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes avec Mélanie, Hermione rentra dans son cabinet, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit du tri dans ses dossiers, sortit ceux de l'après-midi, les relut pour les avoir bien en tête au moment de la consultation. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son premier patient de l'après-midi arriva. C'était une femme, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris, qui entra dans le bureau. Hermione l'accueillit chaleureusement et la consultation commença. La femme s'appelait Nora Vegnard. Elle faisait partie des plus chanceux et n'avait pas connu la guerre mais son mari, lui, l'avait connue et vécue. Son mari s'appelait Seamus Finnegan, un ancien camarade de classe et de maison de la jeune psychomage. Seamus s'était donné la mort après de nombreuses nuits peuplées de cauchemars. Il avait pris des consultations chez un grand nombre de psychomages mais malheureusement, Hermione était encore à l'université et n'avait pas pu le prendre en charge. Nora venait donc voir Hermione suite au traumatisme de la mort brutale de Seamus. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la guerre, ils s'étaient rencontrés en France où Seamus passait des vacances. Ils filaient le grand amour, avaient emménagé en Angleterre, dans une petite maison de campagne, loin de l'agitation de Londres. La jeune psychomage demanda à Nora comment s'était passé son retour à la maison le soir de la mort de Seamus. Ce passage, Nora le racontait à chaque fois pendant ses consultations. Ce fut une Nora triste et lasse qui prit la parole en ce lundi après-midi d'août.

\- Je suis rentrée du travail ce soir-là. C'était un 20 janvier. J'avais eu une journée épuisante à la Gazette du Sorcier où mon supérieur m'avait hurlé dessus toutes les deux minutes pour avoir son article. J'ai transplané devant la maison suite à cette interminable journée. Je n'ai vu aucune lumière d'allumée dans la maison, j'ai tout de suite pensé que Seamus était retenu pour une réunion importante au Département des Jeux Magiques, au Ministère et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de me prévenir de son retard. J'ai levé les protections autour de la maison et je suis entrée. J'ai posé toutes mes petites affaires dans le hall d'entrée et suis allée dans le salon en allumant la lumière d'un coup de baguette. C'est là que j'ai vu Seamus étendu sur le canapé, en train, je supposais, de dormir. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front et me suis aperçue que sa peau était glacée. Cela ne m'a pas tellement étonnée car mon mari avait tendance à oublier de se couvrir. Me tournant vers la table basse, j'ai vu plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu ainsi qu'une boîte de somnifères, prescrits par notre médicomage pour aider Seamus à mieux dormir. Vous savez, docteur, mon mari avait beaucoup de mal à dormir, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars mais il ne voulait jamais m'en parler. Puis en le détaillant plus attentivement, je n'ai pas vu son torse bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et j'ai lancé quelques sorts de base pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien mais les résultats n'ont pas été concluants. Seamus ne respirait plus, il était parti, mort.

\- Maintenant que vous avez raconté ce passage, comment vous sentez vous Mlle Vegnar , demanda Hermione.

\- Je me sens lasse mais moins triste qu'avant. Je crois que venir vous voir m'aide à me sentir mieux et je pense que je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et sereine.

\- C'est une sage décision Mlle. Mais reprenez quand même quelques séances pour que vous me parliez de vos projets futurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et la consultation se termina. La jeune psychomage avait été bouleversée la première fois qu'elle avait entendu le récit de la mort de son ancien camarade. Elle était allée le voir au cimetière de Londres et avait fait son deuil. Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand Mélanie fit entrer son prochain patient.

0o0o0o0

La jeune psychomage raccompagna son dernier patient de la journée à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste et retourna voir Mélanie. Elles discutèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le bureau d'Hermione, sur le programme du lendemain et de la semaine chargée qui les attendait. Hermione plaisantait avec sa collègue quand on toqua à la porte du bureau. La conversation s'arrêta et la jeune femme brune questionna son amie du regard pour savoir qui pouvait bien être derrière la porte. La secrétaire secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Hermione autorisa la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond. Mélanie avait tout de suite reconnu la personne qui refermait à présent la porte. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois faire la couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo_. La personne qui se tenait devant elle et la psychomage s'appelait …

\- Malefoy, que me vaut cette visite, demanda cordialement sa collègue.

\- Pourrait-on parler seul à seule ?

\- Bien sûr. Hermione se tourna vers Mélanie et reprit

\- Mélanie, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je fermerai le cabinet après. Elles se dirent au revoir puis la jeune femme blonde sortit du bureau.

\- Bien, reprenons, que veux-tu ?

\- J'aimerais une consultation, demanda calmement le blond. Hermione fut surprise de la demande de son ancien ennemi et ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui déçut quelque peu Drago. Blaise l'avait emmené jusqu'ici pour qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec la jeune psychomage. Quand il n'avait vu personne dans la salle d'attente, il s'était trouvé en proie à un sérieux dilemme. Devait-il toquer au bureau ou repasser le lendemain ? Ce fut après avoir entendu des rires derrière la porte du bureau qu'il s'était décidé à toquer. Mais visiblement, il n'aurait pas dû. Il se leva donc, reprit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, le tout sans la moindre parole, et se figea en entendant la voix de son interlocutrice.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je pars puisque tu n'as pas l'air très disposée à vouloir m'accorder un minimum de ton temps.

\- D'où sors-tu ces idioties ?

\- De ton silence suite à ma demande. Au revoir docteur Granger. Sur ces mots, le jeune PDG sortit du bureau sans laisser le temps à la jeune psychomage de lui répondre. Quand Hermione entendit la porte du cabinet claquer, elle s'affala sur son bureau. Dans sa tête, toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit directement, émis une réponse ? Pourquoi Malefoy venait-elle la voir, elle, pour une consultation ? La jeune femme sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez et décida de rentrer chez elle pour se détendre. Elle ferma le cabinet, salua les infirmières sur son passage et transplana sitôt arrivée dans l'aire prévue à cet effet. Elle arriva directement dans son salon dans son appartement donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle se détendit tout suite à la vue de son salon. Celui-ci était décoré avec goût, un canapé crème avec des fauteuils assortis se partageaient l'espace avec les nombreuses étagères et bibliothèques, remplies de livres. Maintenant que les ingénieurs sorciers avaient réussi à adapter les objets du quotidien moldus à la magie, Hermione avait pu s'acheter une télévision ainsi que de nombreux appareils électroménagers car même si elle aimait la magie, elle aimait également pouvoir se comporter comme une moldue l'espace de quelques heures. La jeune psychomage déposa donc ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de se faire un thé pour décompresser. Le temps que le thé infuse, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain parfumé. Revenant dans la cuisine, elle prit sa tasse et retourna dans la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla et entra dans sa baignoire. La jeune femme prit le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête en buvant consciencieusement son thé, tout en écoutant la radio sorcière. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demie-heure que la jeune Granger décida de sortir de sa bulle. Il était donc vingt heures quand elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit dîner. Elle le mangea devant la télévision, tout en réfléchissant au comportement de Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ancien ennemi voulait une consultation et surtout pourquoi il était-il parti sans demander son reste. En allant se coucher, elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Blaise le lendemain matin. La jeune femme s'endormit donc sur cette résolution.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. Alors vos commentaires ? Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A dans 15 jours !**

**MissDraymione.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le petit mot de MissD : **

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc comme promis mon seconde chapitre de _La Disparition de Lisa McDan_. Je remercie _Xérès Malfoy_ pour ses talents de correctrice et son soutien. Je remercie également mes deux premiers followers _Carottedeschamps_ et _Aureelii_. Bien sûr rien de m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire. Maintenant place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveilla aux environs de quatre heures trente du matin. Il avait revu l'assassinat de la professeur d'Etude des Moldus de Poudlard dans son cauchemar. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser les dernières images qui hantaient encore son esprit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui le débarrasserait définitivement des dernières bribes de son rêve. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il repensa aux événements de la veille. Sa rencontre avec Granger avait bousculé tous ses plans. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa situation. Devait-il retourner la voir ou plutôt chercher un psychomage à l'étranger ? Beaucoup d'autres questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'héritier Malefoy quand il sortit de la douche. Il mit un peignoir et descendit les escaliers en direction de sa cuisine pour se préparer un café. Le jeune PDG habitait près du Chemin de Traverse, dans un appartement ayant appartenu à ses parents. Son père étant décédé à Azkaban et sa mère internée à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait, de ce fait, touché plus tôt que prévu son héritage et donc de nombreuses habitations aux quatre coins de la Grande Bretagne, qu'il avait eu tôt fait de vendre ainsi que le manoir familial pour pouvoir refaire sa vie de A à Z.

Le jeune homme blond s'affala sur son canapé et essaya de finir de se réveiller. Alors qu'il savourait son café, un souvenir remonta à la surface.

0o0o0o0

_ Cela faisait un an que la guerre avait cessé. Mais cela faisait aussi un an que Drago Malefoy cherchait sa voie. Reprendre l'entreprise de son père, ne pas travailler de sa vie et vivre sur la grande fortune de sa famille ? Beaucoup d'autres questions restaient sans réponse pour le blond. C'était donc dans un bar miteux du Londres moldu que Drago avait élu domicile pour la soirée. Etant à son troisième verre, il ne vit pas arriver un jeune homme à la peau noire. Cette personne s'assit à côté du blond et lui ôta le verre qu'il tenait difficilement entre ses mains. Drago mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que son verre avait disparu, releva la tête et croisa ce regard si familier. Blaise Zabini lui faisait face. Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps au blond de protester ou même d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'avait pris par le bras pour le faire sortir du bar. Drago, qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, se laissa traîner par l'Italien. Ce dernier ramena le blond chez lui. Quand ils furent de retour dans l'appartement de Malefoy, Blaise lui lança un sort d'endormissement pour que Drago puisse dormir en toute tranquillité._

0o0o0o0

La suite de ce souvenir, Drago la connaissait par cœur. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Blaise et Pansy, il repensait à ceci.

0o0o0o0

_ Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête des plus carabinés. Il se leva, tout en se demandant comment il était de retour dans son lit. Ce fut seulement quand il rejoignit sa cuisine qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son meilleur ami dans l'appartement. Ce dernier était attablé avec un café tout en lisant _la Gazette_. Le blond se servit également une tasse et alla s'asseoir en face de son meilleur ami. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants puis Drago baissa les yeux vers son breuvage. Blaise lui demanda alors :_

_\- Drago, que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Rien, Blaise, rien, chuchota le blond sans lever les yeux de sa tasse._

_\- Tu ne pourras pas me berner aussi facilement Drago. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et surtout pour ton ego et ta fierté, de parler de tes problèmes. Je suis aussi là pour t'écouter et t'aider et pas que pour passer de bonnes soirées arrosées._

_Seul le silence suivit cette réplique de l'Italien, qui par ailleurs soupira à la non-réponse de son ancien camarade de maison._

_\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît explique moi. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, quelque chose te tracasse, reprit le brun._

_Drago hésita encore quelques instants puis releva son regard trouble, et qui pour une fois montrait l'ampleur de son désarroi, vers son meilleur ami._

_\- Je suis fatigué, Blaise, si tu savais. J'en ai marre de ces cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse pour me rappeler l'erreur que j'ai faite, il y a trois ans. Je revois des épisodes de la guerre, des tortures. J'entends des cris. Mais en plus de ça, je suis perdu Blaise. Et oui le grand Malefoy est perdu. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à passer le lendemain ou à savoir de quoi sera fait mon avenir. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans la société sorcière, elle a évolué dans le bon sens mais moi je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre avec mon temps, de vivre dans le présent. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide ou de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide et je voudrais que tu m'aides Blaise. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?_

_La voix du blond se cassa, il essayait de retenir ce flot d'émotion mais cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. En silence et tête basse, Drago pleurait. Son meilleur ami était très touché par sa demande mais il était surtout bouleversé par les paroles du blond. Ce fut quelques longues minutes plus tard que Drago releva enfin la tête vers Blaise. Ils se regardèrent attentivement, chacun essayant de rassurer l'autre._

_\- Je suis faible, terrorisé et perdu, admit en chuchotant l'âme en perdition._

_\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te proposer mais je vais le faire quand même. Va voir un psychomage, ça t'aiderait, proposa doucement Blaise. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago retrouva son énergie en quelques secondes à la suite de cette proposition._

_\- Tu te fiches de moi, je ne vais pas aller raconter ma vie à un charlatan, pour que ça passe ensuite dans la presse. Non, je n'irai pas voir de psychomage, répondit fermement le blond tout en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard._

_\- Pansy et moi sommes bien allés voir un psychomage avant de nous mettre ensemble et puis ça n'a jamais fait de vagues. Nos propos sont protégés par le secret professionnel. Ils ne peuvent pas divulguer ta vie Drago, insista l'Italien, tu dois vraiment consulter, tu en as besoin. Tu as aussi besoin de retrouver une vie. C'est aussi pourquoi je suis là._

_\- Moi qui pensais pouvoir finir ma vie avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et quelques cigarettes moldues, je crois que c'est raté._

_\- C'est comme ça que tu vas devenir fou Drago. Rester enfermer toute la sainte journée dans ton appartement ne résoudra rien et puis en travaillant tu pourrais redorer un peu ton blason, avança doucement Blaise._

_\- Quelle est ton idée ?_

_\- Reprends, avec mon aide, l'entreprise de ton père._

_\- Te rends-tu compte du boulot que ça va être de faire partir tous ces pique-assiettes, que sont les employés de cette entreprise, de virer leurs fesses des bureaux de cette société ! En plus, je suis sûr que les comptes ne sont pas très honnêtes. __Drago marqua une pause et réfléchit quelques instants. Il regarda son ami d'un air suspicieux et fit cette remarque._

_\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu reprendre cette épave avec moi. ? Tu ne voulais pas être médicomage ?_

_\- Au départ oui, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment la branche dans laquelle je voulais me lancer._

_\- Bien. En résumé nous allons reprendre une épave avec pour patron une âme en peine, un ex-médicomage et très peu de moyens pour remettre ça sur les rails. On commence quand ?_

0o0o0o0

C'était après ce café sur la table de la salle à manger de Drago que tout s'était accéléré. La Malefoy Corporation avait vite repris du service sur le marché britannique des potions. Drago et Blaise dirigeaient d'une main de fer la société pour qu'aucun écart ne soit fait. Le jeune PDG enchaînait ses heures de travail avec ses rendez-vous en psychomagie. Blaise veillait toujours sur lui car il avait peur que le jeune blond finisse par se surmener ou par faire une rechute mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy Parkinson, toujours à la pointe du dernier potin mais aussi grande amie à ses heures. La jeune femme avait guidé Drago dans ses recherches de psychomages. Elle lui conseilla d'abord le sien, puis celui de Blaise mais toujours un échec pour Drago. Il essayait de chercher de son côté mais les portes se fermaient petit à petit à l'entente de son nom ou parce que les psychomages n'arrivaient pas à saisir le problème du blond. Il essaya même de chercher en Ecosse, au Pays-de-Galles, pendant ses déplacements pour la société. Mais rien n'y fit. Les informations circulaient vite dans le monde fermé de la médicomagie. Plus Drago allait à la rencontre des psychomages plus il rencontrait de résistance. Aucun ne voulait s'occuper de son cas ce qui plongea le jeune PDG dans un profond désarroi et une certaine culpabilité le rongeait. A cause de ses actes passés, personne ne voulait l'aider. Il se disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché à vouloir faire comme son père. Le jeune PDG se consacra alors totalement à son entreprise. Drago n'avait plus vraiment de vie car il s'était dit que rester éveillé pour travailler lui éviterait de ressasser ses souvenirs. Il carburait au café nuit et jour. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques semaines que Blaise s'aperçut de son état suite à une malencontreuse rencontre dans les toilettes des hommes, situés au premier étage des trois que comptait le bâtiment de la Malefoy Corporation.

0o0o0o0

_Il était quelques minutes avant sa pause déjeuner quand Blaise Zabini sortit, inquiet, de son bureau de la Malefoy Corporation. Cela faisait bientôt trente minutes que son collègue, Drago Malefoy, avait disparu pour aller soulager son envie pressante. L'Italien descendit au premier étage et prit la direction des toilettes des hommes. Il était étrangement silencieux, ce qui étonna les salariés qui avaient pour habitude de discuter quelques minutes avec le second de la société mais cette fois-ci, aucun regard pour chaque employé. Certains furent surpris, d'autres n'osèrent rien dire car ils avaient peur des représailles. Blaise entra dans les toilettes et remarqua une silhouette assise sous les lavabos. Celle-ci ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué. Le brun s'avança doucement vers la personne quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci avait une chevelure blonde platine. Drago Malefoy se trouvait prostré sous les lavabos de sa propre entreprise, les yeux dans le vague, des cernes noirs lui mangeant le visage. Blaise fut bouleversé par cette image d'un Drago brisé. En regardant attentivement son meilleur ami, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas vu la rechute du blond._

_« Heureusement que personne n'est venu ici parce que je ne sais pas quelle réaction ils auraient eu. » pensa Blaise. Il s'accroupit en face du PDG et passa sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier. Rien ne bougea chez le blond, ses yeux restaient dans le vague le plus total. Il était complètement déconnecté de son environnement._

_« Comment je vais le réveiller, moi ? Je ne peux pas appeler Pansy, ni chercher de l'aide parmi les employés parce qu'ils se poseront trop de questions. » L'Italien regarda sa montre et y lut douze heures et demie._

_« Plus personne ne sera présent dans le bâtiment, si je dois en passer par la force pour le ramener parmi nous, je serai tranquille ». Blaise essaya d'abord de parler à Drago. Au bout d'un certain nombre de paroles vaines, sur tous les tons possibles, l'Italien essaya de pincer son meilleur ami à différents endroits. Le nez, les joues, les épaules, les bras, les mains, les côtes, les hanches, les cuisses, les mollets, tout y était passé mais toujours aucune réaction dans les yeux gris du jeune PDG. Blaise avait même l'impression qu'il s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément dans son désespoir. L'Italien n'avait jamais fait face à une telle perte d'espérance, il sentait que son meilleur ami était en conflit avec lui-même mais qu'il avait aussi trouvé une certaine sérénité dans « l'endroit » où il se trouvait. Blaise avait aussi remarqué les traits tirés du jeune homme devant lui mais il avait aussi vu que le visage de son ami n'avait aucun signe de réflexion ou de concentration, comme s'il dormait. Commençant à perdre patience, le brun choisit de faire revenir son ami chez les vivants avec quelques claques. Ce fut malheureusement en vain car le blond n'avait toujours pas refait surface et restait, telle une statue, dans l'immobilité la plus totale._

_« Puisque la méthode moldue ne fonctionne pas, passons à la magie. »_

_Ce fut donc après quelques Aguamenti que Drago sortit de sa torpeur, trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Il regarda Blaise d'un air perdu, puis autour de lui. Un carrelage blanc, de l'eau partout, lui assit sous les lavabos, le sentiment de sérénité qu'il avait éprouvé, tout ceci lui revenait petit à petit. Ce fut sans la moindre parole qu'il quitta sa cachette, se sécha à l'aide de sa baguette, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, et sortit sans un bruit, si ce n'était celui de ses pas dans l'eau qui recouvrait entièrement le sol. Blaise regarda la porte se fermer doucement, ébahi par le spectacle que donnait son meilleur ami. Il évacua l'eau grâce à sa baguette et sortit lui aussi de ce lieu désormais gravé dans sa mémoire. Le brun monta les étages et retrouva son meilleur ami dans son bureau, plus précisément à sa fenêtre, en train de fumer une cigarette moldue. Une dispute sans précédent commença ensuite. On pouvait les entendre hurler depuis la rue._

_ Il était quatorze heures quand les salariés revinrent au siège de la Malefoy Corporation. Les secrétaires cherchèrent leurs patrons dans tout le bâtiment mais aucun des deux n'était présent dans l'entreprise._

0o0o0o0

Ce souvenir, Drago le tenait de Blaise qui lui avait fait voir la scène par le biais de sa Pensine. Le jeune PDG avait alors pris conscience que son cas n'était à prendre à la légère, ce souvenir lui avait appris qu'éviter ses cauchemars serait pire que les affronter. Son état lui avait fait peur. Depuis ce jour-là, Drago ne manquait pas de motivation, il cherchait sans relâche quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Le blond se leva de son canapé, la tête remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Ces différents rendez-vous avec les psychomages défilaient devant ses yeux. Ces nombreuses disputes avec Blaise et Pansy, ces soirées passées seul dans son appartement à boire et fumer cigarette sur cigarette, sa mémoire passait tous ses échecs en revue. Soudain une dernière bribe de souvenir se fit plus précise dans la tête du blond.

0o0o0o0

_Une lettre, une simple lettre. Voilà ce que lui avait laissé sa mère avant d'être internée à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir déambulé en hurlant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cet événement avait fait le tour de tous les journaux sorciers. Drago était resté enfermé au Manoir pendant une semaine, laissant son entreprise aux mains de Blaise. Il n'avait cessé de lire et de relire cette lettre. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis qui pourtant essayaient de le joindre par tous les moyens. Jamais Drago ne s'était senti si abandonné. Cela faisait un an qu'il remontait la pente pas à pas et il fallait que Merlin, Morgane, Salazar et tous les autres décident de se mêler encore une fois de sa vie. Lui qui pensait être tranquille pendant quelques années encore, il fallait qu'il perde sa dernière attache familiale. Mais il ne faisait pas que faire culpabiliser les forces supérieures, il se réprimandait lui-même pour n'avoir pas vu l'instabilité de sa mère. Il était tellement occupé par ses propres problèmes qu'il n'allait même plus la voir. De simples lettres avaient été échangées ces deux dernières années et voilà qu'il retrouvait une missive de sa mère, écrite juste avant qu'elle ne parte sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_« Drago mon fils,_

_Tu as bien grandi depuis ton entrée à Poudlard. J'aurais tellement voulu être près de toi quand tu en avais besoin, te raconter des histoires et toutes ces autres choses que font les mères modèles mais malheureusement ton père m'en empêchait. « Pour te rendre plus fort » disait-il. J'aurai tellement voulu te montrer tout l'amour que je te portais mais ton père s'y opposait. « Pour te rendre moins faible » disait-il encore. Sache avant tout que même si tu t'éloignais petit à petit de moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Mais l'incarcération de ton père puis sa mort m'ont rendue faible car je l'aimais. Tu vas me manquer Drago, mais je dois partir parce que je n'en peux plus de cette vie sans repères. Peut-être que ce que je vais faire demain va te choquer et va choquer la population mais je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour que mon cauchemar s'arrête. Par contre je veux que toi tu continues à vivre. Trouve-toi une femme, un groupe d'amis solide et une situation stable. Je suis fière de toi Drago._

_Ta mère, Narcissa Malefoy. »_

_Ce fut seulement au bout d'une longue semaine que Drago se décida à sortir du Manoir, à tourner la page. Sa mère, qu'il considérait comme morte, et son père n'étant plus là, il allait hériter de toutes les possessions des Malefoy. Possessions qui, quelques jours plus tard, finissaient aux mains de nouveaux propriétaires._

0o0o0o0

Le jeune PDG se prépara à aller travailler. Il savait que Blaise lui poserait des questions sur sa « consultation » avec Granger. Il savait qu'il allait lui dire de persévérer, de retourner la voir, de la convaincre. Mais c'était à elle de faire la premier pas si elle voulait vraiment l'aider, lui l'avait déjà fait en se présentant dans son cabinet. Fort de cette résolution, Drago transplana à la Malefoy Corporation. Il salua tous ses employés et monta tranquillement les marches des trois étages du bâtiment. Dans quelques minutes Blaise serait là, dans ce bureau, assis en face de lui et le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir mais lui dire la vérité, ce serait accepter sa faiblesse.

Blaise arriva à son tour dans le hall de la société. Il prit le temps d'adresser quelques mots à chaque employé et se dirigea tranquillement vers son bureau. L'Italien se posait de nombreuses questions car la lettre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé la veille l'avait intrigué. Il entra, posa ses affaires et alla toquer à la porte qui menait au bureau du PDG. Celui-ci le reçut avec son légendaire masque de froideur. Le blond invita Blaise à asseoir en face de lui, lui servit un café, le tout sans une parole pas même une salutation quelconque. Drago se retourna face à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et commença à fumer sa cigarette. Il fumait rarement mais c'était signe de désarroi chez lui. Ses habitudes, Blaise commençait à les connaître par cœur. Il se leva, prit son café à la main et rejoignit son meilleur ami à la fenêtre.

\- Je connais la version d'Hermione concernant cette « consultation ». Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et j'aimerais que tu la lises.

Il donna donc le morceau de parchemin à Drago qui le lut silencieusement.

_« Blaise, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? Il avait l'air bizarre quand il est passé au cabinet hier soir. Je n'ai pas compris son comportement, il m'a demandé un rendez-vous et je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite parce que j'étais abasourdie par sa demande. Tu peux concevoir que le fait que Malefoy vienne me voir, moi, pour être sa psychomage puisse me surprendre. Mais je crois aussi qu'il n'a pas compris mon silence. Je ne parlais pas à cause de la surprise et ce n'était pas un refus comme il a dû le comprendre. J'aimerais que tu lui montres cette lettre pour qu'il comprenne mon point de vue. Je veux bien l'aider, il est pour moi un patient comme un autre._

_Hermione. »_

Drago fut surpris par cette lettre. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider malgré leur passé commun peu reluisant, elle voulait être sa psychomage. _« Il est pour moi un patient comme un autre. »_ Cette phrase avait convaincu Drago de revenir vers elle.

\- J'y retournerai ce soir.

Ce fut la dernière phrase d'une conversation qui n'avait pas vraiment commencé entre les deux meilleurs amis. Blaise hocha la tête et retourna à ses propres occupations. Cette journée aurait pu être la même que n'importe quelle autre mais quand Drago toqua à la porte du Docteur Granger, il se rendit compte que tout allait changer. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

**Riche en révélations n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être que certains ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Drago a tant besoin de voir quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, maintenant j'espère que vous le comprenez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je ne mords pas, rassurez-vous. Si certains ne sont pas inscrits sur le site, je répondrais à leur review à chaque début de chapitre. Sur ce à dans quinze jours !**

**MissD.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 3 de _La Disparition de Lisa McDran._ J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Maintenant les remerciements : Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favorites (****Delphine03, ****RosalindAnnaBorelli, ****Juliepaa et ****kwaniquene) ainsi qu'à mes reviewers (Delphine03, Carottedeschamps et Mama). Enfin un grand merci à ma correctrice, Xérès Malfoy, qui en plus de corriger mes erreurs, me soutient et m'aide à avancer vers une écriture plus riche. Je vous laisse donc déguster ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**\- Mama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Beaucoup de tes questions et souhaits auront leurs réponses au fil de mes chapitres. Pour ce qui est de la publication, je ne publierai pas plus vite car j'ai quelques obligations qui m'empêchent de publier toutes les semaines. Bises !**

* * *

Drago était anxieux quand il frappa à la porte du cabinet de Granger ce soir-là. Il réfléchissait beaucoup et cela le stressait. Il ouvrit la porte et arriva dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait la secrétaire de la psychomage. Il s'approcha de Mélanie quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Mélanie ! As-tu lu _la Gazette_ ce matin ?, demanda une Hermione en colère et qui n'avait pas fait attention à la personne présente dans la salle d'attente.

\- Et bien … Non, pas encore mais, hésita la secrétaire.

\- Regarde ça !

Hermione leva le journal au niveau des yeux de Mélanie.

\- Ils ont encore osé s'en prendre à Lisa ! J'en ai marre de tous ces journalistes qui s'amusent à publier des propos mensongers, s'exclama la psychomage. Sa secrétaire commença à perdre patience et chuchota à la brune :

\- Hermione, calme-toi un petit peu, Si tu ne veux plus lire ce journal, désabonne-toi. Rien de plus simple que d'envoyer une petite lettre à la _Gazette_ pour résilier ton abonnement.

La concernée regarda sa secrétaire comme si elle venait de se tromper sur la date de la dernière guerre des Gobelins.

\- Je ne vais pas la jeter ni résilier quoi que ce soit ! Comment je vais faire pour lire la rubrique voyance après ?

Un certain blond releva la tête à la mention du nom de la rubrique puisque c'était celle que sa meilleure amie écrivait. Il en profita donc pour manifester sa présence auprès de la psychomage même s'il savait très bien que cette dernière étant énervée, il allait avoir droit à une sacrée joute verbale. Mais la tentation était trop forte et on ne changeait pas les mauvaises habitudes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à la voyance et à la divination en général, Granger.

Hermione se retourna vers le blond, surprise comme elle ne pensait pas le revoir.

\- Oh, bonsoir Malefoy, dit-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque, que veux-tu ?

\- Toujours un rendez-vous.

\- Mélanie, donne un rendez-vous à M. Malefoy s'il-te-plaît et ensuite nous fermerons le cabinet. Il se fait tard.

\- Oui chef, rit Mélanie.

Malheureusement Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini pour ce soir car le jeune PDG voulait son rendez-vous tout de suite. Il y avait encore une chose qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est qu'un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et dans la minute si possible. La jeune psychomage allait rentrer dans son bureau pour aller chercher ses affaires quand Drago lui bloqua le passage.

\- Je veux une consultation sur-le-champ, Granger.

\- Je ne prends plus personne après dix-neuf heures, Malefoy. Malheureusement pour toi, il est dix-neuf heures vingt, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, maintenant va prendre un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine et laisse-moi passer.

\- Granger, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Je voudrais une consultation maintenant. Je veux me retrouver sur ta banquette là tout de suite en compagnie de ton carnet et de ton stylo.

\- Malefoy, tu es sourd ou bien ? Je viens de te dire que je ne reçois pas de patient après dix-neuf heures. Reviens demain un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je pourrais peut-être te prendre si j'ai un désistement ou prends rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.

Dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas vu Mélanie les observer avec surprise et inquiétude. Celle-ci se demandait comment le blond et sa patronne se connaissaient, que s'étaient-ils fait pour être si hargneux l'un envers l'autre. Mélanie avait fui car le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux jeunes adultes. Elle pouvait voir et entendre les deux jeunes gens s'envoyer des piques de plus en plus blessantes. Quand elle avait aperçu le visage de sa supérieure, la secrétaire avait remarqué qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux foudroyaient son interlocuteur. Depuis que Mélanie était sous la direction de la psychomage, elle avait pu remarquer que celle-ci avait beaucoup de mimiques et quand elle commençait à froncer les sourcils et à foudroyer du regard la personne en face d'elle, c'était très mauvais signe. Voyant qu'Hermione avait récupéré ses affaires grâce à un Accio informulé et qu'elle commençait à marcher vers la sortie, Mélanie sortit rapidement, tout en essayant de rester discrète. Mélanie transplana quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione n'arrive à son tour dans la zone de transplanage, brandit sa baguette et disparut en un plop sonore. Quelques secondes après Drago arriva dans la zone et se rendit compte qu'elle était partie. Il en fit de même après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

0o0o0o0

Hermione arriva dans son salon avec ses cheveux plus fous que jamais mais surtout, elle était hors d'elle.

_« Quel idiot, pas capable de comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il prenne un rendez-vous comme tout le monde. »_

La jeune psychomage décida d'envoyer un hibou à sa meilleure amie, Lisa, pour lui parler de Malefoy et surtout pour pouvoir se détendre. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, griffonna quelques mots à la va-vite et appela d'un sifflement son hibou. Elle accrocha à sa patte le petit mot et le laissa s'envoler par la baie vitrée du salon. En attendant la réponse de sa meilleure amie, Hermione se prépara un bain chaud pour se changer les idées et être quelque peu détendue quand elle serait avec Lisa. Pendant que l'eau était en train de couler, son hibou revint avec une réponse plus que favorable de la part de Lisa car cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de soirée entre filles. Elles avaient donc rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures devant leur restaurant favori. Hermione retourna à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau parfumée au jasmin de sa baignoire. Elle resta une heure dans l'eau à essayer de se relaxer et d'oublier la scène dans son cabinet. Il était donc huit heures et demie quand elle sortit de l'eau. Elle mit un peignoir éponge et se rendit dans sa chambre pour parcourir le contenu de son armoire. La jeune psychomage décida de mettre un jean slim bleu et une chemise blanche. C'était une tenue simple mais elle soulignait ses atouts. La jeune femme s'était laissé convaincre par Lisa de prendre soin d'elle-même, bien que la tâche ait été un calvaire au début. Elle souligna donc son regard noisette d'un trait de crayon noir, rehaussa ses cils avec un peu de mascara de la même couleur. Elle mit également une paire de boucles d'oreilles et prit ses escarpins noirs qu'elle posa dans l'entrée de son appartement. Elle retoucha quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval, mit ses chaussures et son manteau. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour être sûre que tout allait pour le mieux et sortit de son appartement.

La jeune psychomage décida de faire le trajet vers le restaurant à pieds puisqu'il était à cinq cent mètres de chez elle. Elle profita donc de la brise légère de la fin du mois d'août pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'est une Hermione presque sereine qui arriva au restaurant où l'attendait de pied ferme sa meilleure amie. Lisa était une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron. C'était une des meilleures avocates de sa génération. Elle s'était fait une réputation aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Ce soir-là, elle portait un jean slim noir ainsi qu'une chemise rouge à carreaux. Elle avait des escarpins noirs aux pieds et des petites boucles d'oreilles étaient visibles sous ses cheveux lisses.

Hermione l'avait rencontrée lors d'une soirée étudiante. Ne connaissant personne, Hermione était restée près du buffet, accompagnée par son verre de jus de citrouille. En voulant se resservir, Hermione avait renversé une partie du contenu de la carafe sur Lisa. La brune s'était confondue en excuses alors que la blonde ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Quelques jours après cet incident, elles s'étaient retrouvées à la bibliothèque, marquant le début d'une longue et belle amitié.

Les deux amies rentrèrent dans le restaurant, furent accueillies par un serveur qu'elles connaissaient bien puis dirigées vers leur table habituelle.

\- Je me suis permise d'inviter un ami pour ce soir, commença la blonde.

\- Ah bon ? Je le connais ?

\- Ça se peut. Ils vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Comment ça « ils vont » ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait emmener un de ses amis.

\- Bon, on verra bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent leurs apéritifs en attendant les invités.

0o0o0o0

Drago était rentré directement chez lui après le fiasco dans le cabinet de Granger. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Blaise l'attendait de pied ferme dans son appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Drago, toujours quelque peu en colère.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Ce soir on sort.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Je te saucissonnerai et je t'y emmènerai de force.

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais avant de partir laisse-moi le temps de souffler, me doucher et me préparer.

\- Je dois en déduire que tu n'as toujours pas de rendez-vous.

\- Exact. Maintenant plus question de parler de psychomagie, c'est clair ?

\- Reçu 5/5. On se retrouve devant notre restaurant habituel à vingt-et-une heures. Pas de retard.

Blaise transplana et laissa le jeune PDG à ses problèmes. D'ailleurs ce dernier se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour se changer les idées. La boisson lui irrita un peu la gorge et répandit une légère chaleur dans son corps. Accompagné de son verre, Drago alla prendre un bain. Il posa son verre sur le rebord de la baignoire, fit couler l'eau chaude puis se redressa pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur à un hippogriffe. Il avait le teint pâle, le regard fatigué. Son visage lui rappelait ses erreurs passées et l'accusait. _« C'est toi qui a choisi, assume tes erreurs » _semblait-il lui dire. Drago aurait aimé dire à son visage que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le blond enleva sa chemise. La Marque des ténèbres trônait toujours sur son bras droit. Encore un signe de ses erreurs. Le serpent semblait le narguer. _« Mon maître n'est plus là mais son souvenir restera à jamais dans les mémoires »_ lui rappelait-elle. Le blond finit de se déshabiller et se plongea dans l'eau. Il but une gorgée du liquide doré et posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant ses pensées dériver.

Il avait rompu quelques mois auparavant ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass suite à la « mort » de sa mère. Plus personne du côté du jeune homme n'était vivant pour l'obliger à se marier avec elle. Malgré les demandes insistantes d'Astoria pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, il n'avait jamais cédé et avait coupé les ponts. Drago était maintenant libre comme l'air, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir quelques aventures sans lendemain. Le blond ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation durable avec les nombreux cauchemars qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, c'était une question de fierté.

Drago sortit de son bain vers huit heures et demie. Il se sécha rapidement et sélectionna un jean noir et une chemise blanche dans son armoire. Il avait mis du temps à sortir des habits traditionnels de l'aristocratie sorcière mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Pansy. Elle l'avait traîné dans tous les magasins de luxe moldus pour qu'il puisse s'y faire. Le début fut laborieux mais Drago était tombé amoureux du jean. Il en mettait tous les jours, pour toutes les occasions. C'est donc un Drago paré de son jean favori qui transplana à l'entrée du restaurant. Blaise l'attendait de pied ferme, le regard braqué sur sa montre.

\- A l'heure pour une fois, remarqua l'Italien.

\- Toujours tu veux dire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Blaise demanda la table réservée par une amie, ce qui intrigua Drago car le prénom demandé par Blaise lui était familier.

_« Lisa, où est-ce que j'ai pu entendre ce prénom. C'est quand même bizarre que Blaise ne m'ait pas parlé d'elle. » _songea Drago. Un coup dans les côtes de la part de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Une amie m'a invité, Lisa McDran, la meilleure avocate de notre génération.

\- D'accord, je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de la draguer d'une quelconque façon.

\- Tu supposes bien, elle a un copain et puis elle a invité une amie à elle. Sa meilleure amie, m'a-t-elle laissé entendre.

\- Bon, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer.

Ils approchèrent de la table en question. Ils y virent une jeune femme blonde accompagnée d'une brune.

0o0o0o0

Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient allègrement quand Lisa remarqua que sa meilleure amie perdit le sourire. La blonde se retourna et vit Blaise arriver accompagné par un jeune homme, blond lui aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait perdu son sourire, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était amie avec Blaise. Ce dernier fit la bise aux deux jeunes femmes et s'assit à côté de Lisa, faisant exprès de laisser la place à côté d'Hermione à Drago. La jeune psychomage fusilla du regard ses meilleurs amis, dont une était complètement perdue. Une certaine tension se fit sentir entre les quatre jeunes gens. Un serveur vint leur donner la carte et chacun se plongea dans la lecture du menu. Aucun des jeunes gens présents ne voulait entamer la conversation. Le serveur revint les voir pour prendre leurs commandes. Chacun annonça son entrée et son plat puis le serveur repartit laissant les jeunes gens désœuvrés.

\- Hermione, la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander comment va ton cabinet ?

\- Très bien, je ne suis pas débordée de patients et Mélanie, ma secrétaire, m'aide beaucoup pour toute la paperasse.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu ne renvoies pas tes futurs patients à cause d'un horaire, lança Drago. Blaise le fusilla du regard et Hermione regarda le blond, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Faut-il que je te redise ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Vu le nombre de fois où tu me l'as dit, je pense avoir compris.

\- A la bonne heure ! Tiens, voici nos entrées.

Le serveur leur donna leurs assiettes et le silence s'abattit sur la tablée. On pouvait seulement entendre le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant. Mais à y regarder de plus près, de nombreux coups d'œil s'échangeaient entre les convives. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres étaient colériques. Lisa, de plus en plus perdue, décida de rompre le silence.

\- Je savais que tu connaissais Blaise, Hermione, mais je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi son meilleur ami.

\- C'est une trop longue histoire Lisa, je te la raconterai une autre fois.

\- Non, vas-y Granger, raconte lui tout sur toi et moi, lança Drago avec un sourire en coin. La jeune psychomage le fusilla du regard, soupira puis se lança dans son explication.

\- Malefoy et moi nous connaissons depuis l'âge de onze ans. Nous avons fait Poudlard ensemble. Malefoy a fait partie de Serpentard. Nous avions de nombreux idéaux différents et cela nous a amené à nous haïr pendant notre scolarité. Pendant la guerre, j'ai fait partie de l'Ordre, comme tu le sais déjà et Malefoy faisait partie …

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car elle ne savait pas si le blond voulait qu'elle dévoile cette partie de son passé.

\- Enfin, bref. Après la guerre, nous nous sommes perdus de vue, moi étant en fac et lui reprenant l'entreprise familiale. Nous nous sommes revus, hier dans ce restaurant et ce soir dans mon cabinet, termina Hermione. Elle espérait que son amie n'allait pas mal interpréter sa dernière phrase. Quelques fois, Lisa avait un caractère d'entremetteuse.

_« Un peu comme Ginny... »_ pensa Hermione avec un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Je vois et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as vu ici et dans ton cabinet, Hermione, demanda Lisa, suspicieuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes cachaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire à l'entente de la question.

\- Hier, j'ai mangé ici durant ma pause et j'étais juste à côté de Malefoy et de Blaise. On a discuté quelques instants et puis je suis repartie travailler. Et pour ce soir, Malefoy est arrivé dans mon cabinet pour avoir un rendez-vous et ça a un peu dégénéré. Mais ça me fait penser, tu as vu ce que les journalistes de la _Gazette_ ont encore écrit sur toi ? détourna habilement Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Mais tu sais maintenant je ne fais plus trop attention même si ça me blesse un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que je défends certains moldus que je fais honte aux sorciers. Ça ne te rappelle pas une certaine période de ton enfance, Hermione ?

Drago sentit sa voisine de table se raidir quand elle entendit la question. Toute la tension qui avait presque disparu revint sans prévenir. Hermione ne répondit pas à la question, ce qui intrigua Lisa qui continua dans son idée.

\- Mais, Hermione, tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'avais dit que des gens te traitaient de « Sang-de-Bourbe » à Poudlard ?

Hermione servit à tous les convives un verre de vin pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment oublier une chose pareille.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Drago qui sentit immédiatement que cette dernière remarque lui était dédiée. Chacun prit une gorgée de vin, laissant planer le sous-entendu.

\- Mais, dis-moi Drago, comment se passait les cours que tu avais en commun avec les Gryffondor ?

\- Pendant ma première année et même pour toutes mes années à Poudlard, il y avait une petite fille qui n'arrêtait pas de lever la main à chaque question posée par les professeurs. La voir se dandiner sur sa chaise pendant quelques minutes, c'était très drôle.

\- Surtout quand on avait cours avec Rogue, il faisait exprès de ne pas la voir, renchérit Blaise.

Hermione fusilla du regard son meilleur ami puis son voisin de table qui lui fit son légendaire sourire en coin. Lisa remarqua ce petit échange mais, pour une fois ne fit pas de remarque. Le repas continua avec son lot de mauvaises blagues et d'éclats de rire.

\- Lisa, je suis presque sûr que ta meilleure amie ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année, dévoila Blaise.

\- Ah, tu m'apprends quelque chose. Alors Hermione qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, à moins que Drago en sache plus que Blaise, insinua Lisa.

\- On s'est juste embrassé rien de plus Lisa. En plus, il était un peu encombrant et il me gênait à me fixer sans cesse quand je faisais mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, se dépêcha de répondre Hermione.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il essayait de te peloter entre les rayons et que tu étais trop prude, à l'époque, pour te laisser aller.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers le jeune PDG pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Toi par contre, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour sauter toutes les filles de notre génération. Qu'elles soient Sang-Pur ou non d'ailleurs.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte les desserts ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne.

\- Qui a commandé une bouteille de champagne ? demanda Blaise.

\- Moi, pourquoi ? répondit Lisa.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas assez bu pour ce soir ?

\- Non pas du tout. Arrête de me materner Blaise, je n'ai bu que quatre verres après tout.

Lisa se leva difficilement de sa chaise pour ensuite se diriger, en chancelant, vers les toilettes du restaurant. En attendant qu'elle revienne, Drago ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et en servit à tout le monde sauf pour Hermione qui eut droit à un fond de verre.

\- Tu ne comptes pas m'en servir plus, je suppose ?

\- Parfaitement, il ne faudrait pas que tu casses le mythe de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout coincée.

\- Donne-moi cette bouteille. Je n'ai pas bu autant que Lisa.

Hermione tendit les bras vers la bouteille que Drago tenait toujours à la main sauf qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était assez près du blond. Ce fut quand elle s'affala sur le jeune PDG qu'elle se rendit compte de son comportement et surtout de sa position plus qu'embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se releva prestement, s'excusa tandis que le blond lui servait un véritable verre de champagne. Toujours chancelante, Lisa revint s'asseoir à leur table. Elle prit sa coupe et l'avala d'un seul coup. Chacun essaya tant bien que mal de finir son dessert. Hermione aida sa meilleure amie à sortir du restaurant, salua les deux jeunes hommes et raccompagna Lisa chez elle.

0o0o0o0

Après avoir déposé Lisa dans son appartement, veillé à ce qu'elle prenne bien une potion contre la gueule de bois le lendemain, Hermione transplana chez elle. La jeune psychomage se posait beaucoup de questions sur Malefoy. Il n'avait fait que l'asticoter toute la soirée mais ce n'était pas réellement dans le but de la blesser. Au final, elle avait passé une bonne soirée et elle espérait revoir une certaine tête blonde dans son cabinet le lendemain. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'Hermione se mit en pyjama et se mit à lire, ou plutôt relire, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Retrouver un moment de partage comme celui qu'elle avait vécu pendant ce dîner l'avait rendue quelque peu nostalgique. Il était près de minuit quand Hermione se décida enfin à éteindre la lumière et à se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0

Drago transplana dans son appartement, déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et les envoya valser dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Il s'écroula sur son canapé tout en repensant à cette soirée. Il ne pensait pas que Granger serait si… Il n'avait même pas de mots pour la décrire. Elle l'avait vite intégré à son groupe d'amis et elle n'avait à aucun moment rechigné à sa présence ou ne s'était mise en colère pour une remarque. Il savait aussi que le rendez-vous qu'il prendrait demain allait changer quelque chose dans sa vie. Il espérait vraiment que ces consultations allaient l'aider à reprendre une vie normale. Il monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0

Quand Blaise rentra chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il déposa doucement ses affaires, monta les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller son épouse. Il entra dans leur chambre, s'éclairant avec un léger _Lumos_ et se déshabilla. Il éteignit sa baguette, entra dans ses draps et vint se serrer contre le corps de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière bougea un peu dans son sommeil et s'apaisa quand l'Italien enserra doucement sa taille. Avant de se laisser aller, il repensa au dîner. Il avait bien observé ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione l'avait surpris. Elle avait vite intégré Drago dans leur groupe. Même quand le blond avait usé de son célèbre sarcasme, elle avait répondu avec la même férocité. Blaise se demanda comment allait finir cette histoire. Irait-elle plus loin qu'une simple relation psychomage/patient ? La tête remplie de questions, Blaise se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0

Quelque part dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, une jeune femme blonde, un peu ivre après avoir passé un soirée bien arrosée, se leva difficilement de son lit pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas même si son cerveau était encore embrumé par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, le but et le posa dans l'évier. La jeune femme se retourna et se trouva alors nez à nez avec un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se sentit soudain plus éveillée que jamais. Mue par un pur réflexe de survie, elle tenta de se retourner pour saisir une arme quelconque dans le tiroir à couverts mais l'homme saisit son poignet, empêchant tout mouvement. La main qui enserrait son bras était recouverte de cicatrices. La jeune femme commença à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, griffant, mordant, frappant chaque centimètre accessible du corps de son agresseur. Mais celui-ci tenait bon, immobilisant ses membres comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Un sentiment atroce de vulnérabilité s'empara d'elle et elle redoubla d'efforts pour se soustraire à l'emprise de l'homme. C'est alors qu'il changea de position et la faisant pivoter devant lui, passa un bras sous son menton pour comprimer sa gorge et ses voies respiratoires. Chaque nouvelle tentative pour s'échapper écrasait un peu plus sa trachée et bientôt, de petits points blancs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. Les effets de l'adrénaline qui avait électrisé tout son corps quelques minutes plus tôt commencèrent à s'atténuer au fur et à mesure que le souffle lui manquait. Ses poumons brûlaient. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents, moins puissants et elle se sentit partir peu à peu. Dernier tressautement de jambes, dernière griffure infligée à l'ennemi. Son ultime pensée fut pour ceux qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Car elle en était persuadée : elle allait mourir. Et si elle ne mourrait pas, ce qu'elle vivrait lui ferait certainement regretter d'être née.

Dans l'immeuble endormi, personne n'avait entendu le moindre bruit, aucun voisin n'avait entendu leur voisine faire du bruit. Mais un jour, peut-être, les amis de la jeune personne se rendraient compte de sa disparition et ce jour-là serait le pire pour chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

**Alors ? Qui donc s'est fait enlevé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Quel moment vous a le plus plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avec vos impressions sur le chapitre et sur cette histoire.**

**A dans quinze jours ! MissD.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le petit mot de MissD : **

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre de _La Disparition de Lisa McDran._ Vous allez enfin savoir qui a été enlevé. Mais avant la lecture, les remerciements. Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favoris (miakalily, anglefire87 et Miku29) ainsi qu'aux reviewers du chapitre précédent (Delphine03, mikalily et carottedeschamps). Un grand merci à Xérès Malfoy, ma correctrice qui est toujours là pour m'aider et m'encourager.**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione, Lisa, Blaise et Drago ne s'étaient pas vu tous ensemble. Le jeune PDG était bel et bien allé prendre un rendez-vous au cabinet d'Hermione. Il était arrivé devant le bureau de Mélanie, avait pris son rendez-vous pour le vendredi mais quand il avait voulu saluer la jeune psychomage, sa secrétaire l'avait arrêté car elle était avec un patient. Le blond était donc reparti travailler sans avoir vu la brune.

A la Malefoy Corporation, tout le monde était sous pression car ils allaient peut-être décrocher un gros contrat avec une firme japonaise. Blaise et Drago avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir avoir ce contrat. Ils avaient vanté les mérites de l'entreprise, fait faire des lettres de recommandations par leurs clients les plus satisfaits de leur travail et Drago avait pris deux jours pour aller voir le patron de la société japonaise. Le jeudi suivant, donc la veille de la consultation de Drago chez Hermione, la Malefoy Corporation avait reçu un coup de téléphone venant tout droit du Japon. Le jeune PDG avait immédiatement répondu et avait écouté la réponse du PDG japonais. Quand le blond raccrocha, Blaise entra dans son bureau, le regard rempli d'espoir. Le blond se leva de son siège, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur son balcon. L'Italien vint s'accouder à la barrière de sécurité et était inquiet. Si son patron avait réussi, il ne devrait pas être aussi silencieux. Le blond alluma une cigarette, prit une bouffée de nicotine et se tourna vers son second.

\- On l'a eu, chuchota-t-il tout en expirant la fumée grisâtre.

\- Pardon, tu peux parler un peu plus fort ? demanda Blaise, pas très sûr d'avoir entendu.

\- On l'a eu, dit Drago à une voix normale.

\- Tu rigoles ? Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient eu ce maudit contrat pour lequel ils avaient tant mis sous pression leurs salariés.

\- Pas du tout. Et si on allait l'annoncer aux autres ?

\- Il faudra qu'on aille voir nos meilleures amies ce soir pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Tes meilleures amies Blaise, ce ne sont pas les miennes, répliqua Drago avec un léger sourire en coin planant sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hiboux s'envolaient avec une invitation. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent de leur perchoirs et allèrent féliciter chaque salarié un par un dans leurs bureaux. Ils invitèrent tous les salariés dans la grande salle de réunion pour un petit déjeuner. Tous étaient heureux d'avoir gagné ce contrat pour lequel ils s'étaient tous donnés à 180%. Mais bien vite, les associés demandèrent à leurs salariés de reprendre le travail puisqu'il fallait respecter les délais pour les japonais.

0o0o0o0

Hermione venait tout juste de terminer sa dernière consultation de la journée quand un hibou tapa à sa fenêtre. Elle soupira et alla lui ouvrir. La jeune pychomage donna quelques friandises à l'oiseau mais voyant que celui-ci ne partait pas, elle se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une courte lettre. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de regarder les expéditeurs et reposa la lettre à côté d'elle dans le but de la lire plus tard. A côté d'elle, le hibou poussa un petit cri de colère et alla chercher la lettre sur le bureau. La jeune femme le regarda faire, la comportement du hibou avait piqué sa curiosité, et prit donc la lettre. Elle lut :

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Nous voulions savoir si tu étais libre ce soir car nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Bien sûr, le hibou restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies répondu. Mon associé a bien éduqué son hibou n'est-ce-pas ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy._

_PS : Si la réponse est négative, le hibou ne partira pas non plus. »_

Hemione leva les yeux au ciel après sa lecture. C'était bien le genre de Malefoy de vouloir rester pour avoir la réponse attendue. Elle en avait fait les frais la semaine précédente. Elle prit donc un morceau de parchemin et répondit par l'affirmative à leur missive mais elle ajouta sa condition : ils devaient venir la chercher au cabinet. La jeune psychomage avait un léger sourire en coin, copié avec soin sur son futur patient, et attacha sa réponse à la patte du hibou qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Ayant fini sa matinée, la jeune psychomage salua sa secrétaire et alla déjeuner dans son restaurant habituel.

0o0o0o0

Enfermée dans une petite pièce qui était devenue sa demeure depuis une longue semaine, une jeune femme blonde comptait les jours pour éviter de sombrer dans le désespoir. Les deux premières soirées avaient été les plus difficiles pour la jeune femme. Elle avait été jetée dans cette petite pièce, meublée d'une simple planche de bois pourri en guise de lit et d'un pot de chambre qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des années. La jeune femme n'avait remarqué qu'une tout petite fenêtre d'à peine trente centimètres de haut et de large. A travers cette ouverture, la blonde pouvait voir le soleil se lever et se coucher, malheureusement elle pouvait aussi sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans cette ouverture. Au cours de sa première nuit de captivité, elle avait crié, tapé de toutes ses forces sur la porte de fer, qui semblait être incassable. Elle s'était écorché les mains à force de taper et elle avait la gorge sèche d'avoir crié. Elle s'était finalement endormie sur sa planche de bois avec pour seule protection contre le froid sa chemise de nuit légère. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue, il aurait pu la comparer à un fantôme endormi en position fœtale, le sang coulant de ses mains et tachant sa nuisette blanche pour seule couleur.

Au bout de trois jours, la jeune blonde se résigna. Personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle avait passé ce quatrième jour à somnoler sur sa planche. C'était pendant un après-midi, enfin elle le supposa, qu'on vint la chercher. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu âme qui vive et si elle avait pu survivre c'était grâce au quignon de pain dur qu'on lui donnait tous les soirs. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, n'ayant plus de force pour pouvoir soulever ses paupières. Elle vit tout d'abord des ombres floues puis une silhouette se précisa. C'était un homme, entièrement habillé de noir. La blonde aurait voulu se reculer de la main qui s'approchait d'elle mais elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre. L'homme la prit sous les bras et la traîna dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et froids. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte de bois qui s'ouvrit sur une grande salle de bal où un énorme trône était posé en son centre. Sur ce trône, un homme, plutôt jeune était assis. Il n'était pas seul dans cette grande salle, de nombreuses personnes habillées de noir étaient présentes. Lorsque la jeune femme entra, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La blonde essaya de se redresser pour paraître plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air mais ce fut un échec car ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de supporter son poids. Elle s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de bal, son garde l'ayant malencontreusement lâchée pendant sa tentative de se tenir droite. Elle essaya vainement de se relever sous les moqueries des hommes en noir. Elle sentait le regard perçant du leader posé sur elle. Son gardien vint la relever sans la moindre once de délicatesse et la traîna de nouveau vers son chef. Il la lâcha quand elle fut enfin devant le trône. La jeune blonde resta à genoux, tête basse pendant que le chef descendait lentement les marches de son piédestal. Dans la salle, le silence s'était petit à petit imposé, chacun attendait la sentence du leader. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant sa captive et lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index pour la forcer à relever la tête. La blonde se laissa faire, la peur envahissant son être.

\- Me reconnais-tu, ma belle ?

La voix de l'homme était grave et caverneuse, rappelant à la jeune blonde quelques bribes de souvenirs mais pas assez précis pour avoir une idée claire de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle secoua donc la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle vit son geôlier sourire malgré la capuche qui lui cachait presque tout le visage. Elle vit également cette capuche se rabattre par une main couverte de cicatrices, la même que celle qu'elle avait aperçue lors de son enlèvement. La capuche découvrit un nez droit puis une paire d'yeux verts semblables à des émeraudes et enfin une chevelure brune. La jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux devant ce visage qu'elle avait maintenant reconnu. Le leader la regarda avec un sourire narquois. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança.

\- Je sais, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ici alors que tu m'avais envoyé en prison pour le restant de mes jours. Comme tu le vois, j'ai tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite, il y a maintenant trois ans, jour pour jour. Te souviens-tu de la dernière phrase que j'ai dite devant ce maudit Magenmagot ?

La jeune blonde acquiesça mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- J'avais dit : _Théodore Nott s'en sortira toujours et le jour où je serais de retour, préparez-vous au pire._ Ce jour-là tout le monde m'a ri au nez mais te voilà à genoux devant moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta misérable vie ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant car j'ai besoin de toi pour faire venir à moi quelques vieilles connaissances.

Théodore se releva et demanda à un de ses sous-fifres de ramener la captive dans sa cellule. La jeune blonde fut de nouveau traînée sur le sol et quelques mètres avant de passer les portes, la voix de Nott s'éleva.

\- A bientôt, Lisa chérie.

Le brun éclata de rire et la porte se referma sur l'avocate. Elle fut vite ramenée à sa cellule et quand son garde fut parti, elle rampa jusqu'à sa planche de bois, serra sa chemise de nuit poissée de sang contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Ses sanglots résonnèrent longtemps dans les cachots du Manoir Nott.

0o0o0o0

Hermione avait terminé sa journée au cabinet et se changea aux toilettes avant que les deux hommes affaires ne pointent le bout de leurs nez. Elle troqua sa blouse blanche pour une robe noire élégante et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle sortit des poches de sa blouse le crayon noir et le mascara que Mélanie lui avait prêtés. La jeune psychomage se maquilla avec application, passa ensuite un léger rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche et se donna un coup de brosse et de baguette pour coiffer ses cheveux bruns. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et satisfaite, Hermione sortit des toilettes. Elle rangea ensuite son bureau, tria ses dossiers en attendant que ces messieurs arrivent. Elle avait renvoyé Mélanie chez elle et laissa la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'attente ouverte pour qu'elle puisse voir quand arriveraient les deux compères. N'ayant plus rien à faire, Hermione tapota le tableau de Freud qui était dans son bureau et le tableau céda sa place à une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés quelques verres et une carafe de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Hermione savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas boire entre les consultations mais au début de sa carrière, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire mettre cette cache car elle avait du mal à supporter les histoires plus morbides les unes que les autres de ses patients. Petit à petit cette habitude avait disparu mais la psychomage avait décidé de laisser la cache et la carafe juste en prévention. Elle se servit un verre du liquide ambré et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle sirota tranquillement son verre et attendit encore cinq minutes que les deux hommes qu'elle attendait viennent frapper à sa porte. Ce fut Blaise qui rentra le premier dans le bureau de la psychomage.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu attendre qu'on arrive avant de te servir un verre. la réprimanda Blaise, en l'embrassant.

\- Écoute, je m'ennuyais et il fallait bien que je trouve une occupation avec ce que j'ai sous la main. Mais sers-toi, je t'en prie. Malefoy, rentre dans ce bureau, je ne vais pas te manger. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui voulais à tout prix avoir une consultation avec moi et demain je ne ferai pas ton rendez-vous dans la salle d'attente.

Le susnommé rentra à pas légers dans le bureau. Il observa tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, autrement-dit beaucoup de livres. De grandes bibliothèques prenaient place contre les murs. Son regard s'arrêta sur la cache à bouteille et le blond haussa un sourcil, surprit de voir ce liquide ambré qu'il affectionnait tant sur une petite table dans le bureau de son ex-pire ennemie. Hermione remarqua le regard intrigué que portait Malefoy sur la carafe en cristal remplie du liquide en question.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude d'en boire depuis le début de ma carrière. Ça me permet de me détendre un peu après une journée difficile. Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Le jeune PDG tourna alors son regard sur son interlocutrice. Il la détailla, elle et sa robe moulante, elle et son verre à la main et elle avec un style qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- J'espère que demain soir, tu seras à peu près sobre quand je serai sur ton canapé Granger. J'ai horreur des psychomages ivres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la sobriété me connaît par cœur.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre à côté des deux jeunes gens. L'Italien essaya en vain de reprendre son souffle tellement il riait.

\- Tu parles que la sobriété te connaît. Rappelle-toi lors de ta première soirée étudiante à la fac de médecine, je ne suis pas sûre que la sobriété soit vraiment ta meilleure amie. lança Blaise avec un sourire narquois sur le bout des lèvres.

La concernée s'esclaffa et remarqua que Drago avait une petite risette amusée collée au visage.

\- En parlant de meilleure amie, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Lisa ? questionna Hermione.

\- Non aucune, mais je pense qu'elle doit être très occupée. Être avocate n'est pas un métier de tout repos.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Alors qu'elle est cette fameuse nouvelle pour que je vous attende sur mon trente-et-un, messieurs ?

\- Nous avons conclu un contrat avec le Japon.

Hermione regarda les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ferme la bouche Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître cette partie de ton anatomie.

Hermione sortit de sa surprise et se leva pour aller féliciter les deux hommes d'affaires. Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, déposant à chacun un baiser sur la joue. Elle leur servit à chacun un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui étaient en face de son bureau. Elle les pressa de raconter leur semaine à travailler sans relâche pour réussir à décrocher ce contrat avec les Japonais. Drago et Blaise, un peu surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme, s'assirent et lui racontèrent. Le dernier des Malefoy venait juste de finir de parler quand quatre coups furent frappés à la porte du cabinet. Hermione posa son verre sur son bureau et intima aux deux autres de rester assis pendant qu'elle allait ouvrir. La jeune psychomage ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à renvoyer les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle quand elle vit leurs vêtements. Ils portaient l'uniforme des Aurors. Hermione leva la tête pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Voyant la psychomage dans une position délicate, les deux hommes d'affaires la rejoignirent. Eux aussi se raidir à la vue d'une chevelure rousse bien connue et d'une chevelure noire cachant très mal une cicatrice célèbre. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se trouvaient sur le seuil du cabinet d'Hermione Granger.

0o0o0o0

Quand le bureau des Aurors fut appelé d'urgence dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, les Aurors Potter et Weasley ne s'attendait pas à un tel carnage. L'appartement était sens dessus dessous. Le salon ressemblait à un immense champ de bataille, les meubles étaient renversés, la bibliothèque vidée de son contenu et le bar saccagé et chaque bouteille avait été soigneusement répandue sur le sol. Les deux Aurors continuèrent leur sombre visite par la cuisine qui avait été témoin d'une plus grande sauvagerie encore. Tous les tiroirs avaient été vidés, les fourchettes se mêlaient au reste d'une bouteille de lait venant du réfrigérateur et le tout recouvert çà et là de torchons qui devaient être d'un blanc immaculé avant le massacre. Toutes les autres pièces étaient dans le même état mais pas la moindre trace du propriétaire ni de son agresseur.

\- Alors Martins qu'avons-nous comme indices ? questionna Harry Potter.

\- Ce sont les parents de la propriétaire qui nous ont appelés quand ils sont arrivés ici. Ils disaient qu'il voulait rendre une visite à leur fille qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis une semaine. Celle-ci s'appelle Lisa McDran, elle a vingt-cinq ans et est …

\- Tout le monde connaît Lisa McDran. La plus grande avocate que notre génération n'ait jamais connue. Où est-elle à présent ?

\- Ses parents n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Mais ils m'ont fait une petite liste de ses amis.

L'assistant tendit la liste en question à l'Auror. On put voir son visage passer par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables au cours de sa lecture.

_\- Hermione Granger_

_\- Drago Malefoy_

_\- Blaise Zabini_

Voilà les trois noms inscrits sur cette fameuse liste. Les deux Aurors savaient que l'avocate avait des ennemis à cause du nombre de Mangemorts qu'elle avait envoyé en prison. Mais revoir les trois noms honnis par les deux amis était un énorme coup pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils savaient qu'Hermione allait leur en vouloir pour l'avoir laissée tomber mais chacun avait eu besoin de prendre du recul sur les événements qui avaient gâché leur belle amitié. Cependant aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne regrettait leur décision. Avoir complètement coupé les ponts avec le monde moldu que représentait la jeune femme avait beaucoup influencé Harry. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu avait dû faire un choix, il ne pouvait pas faire comme cette avocate, Lisa McDran. Soit il restait chez les sorciers soit chez les Moldus.

Ronald Weasley, lui, était très rancunier et en voulait toujours à Hermione d'être partie. C'était un peu enfantin comme comportement mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec elle et voilà que Merlin s'acharnait sur lui. Quand le roux et son meilleur ami étaient arrivés devant la porte du cabinet de psychomagie, tous deux étaient mal à l'aise : cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils avaient coupé toute communication avec Hermione. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand Hermione avait ouvert la porte, habillée d'une robe noire lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses et mettait en valeur ses formes. La surprise fut double quand ils virent arriver deux ex-Serpentard derrière l'ex-rouge et or.

Hermione laissa ses deux anciens amis rentrer dans son cabinet et les conduisit dans son bureau. Drago et Blaise étaient restés vers la porte et s'apprêtaient à sortir discrètement quand Harry se retourna et leur demanda de rester car l'affaire les concernait aussi. Hermione avait pris place sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, les deux hommes d'affaires s'assirent en face d'Hermione et les deux Aurors restèrent debout. Il se passa deux minutes avant que Malefoy ne perde patience.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on a réservé une table et je voudrais bien aller manger donc quel est le sujet de votre visite ?

Les deux Aurors s'entre-regardèrent et Harry reprit.

\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous les trois présents ce soir parce que cette affaire vous concerne tous.

\- Ça nous évitera de faire le tour de vos appartements respectifs. renchérit le dernier fils Weasley.

\- Des Aurors flemmards ne devraient pas être ce qu'ils sont.

La voix d'Hermione avait retentit telle la sentence d'un coupable. Chacun des hommes présents tourna la tête vers elle. Sa voix était cassante et avait comme soufflé un vent glacial sur le bureau. Les quatre jeunes hommes furent surpris de ce ton. Jamais Hermione Granger n'avait parlé de la sorte, jamais elle n'esquissait ce petit sourire narquois digne d'un Malefoy et au grand jamais elle n'avait à la main une cigarette. Pour tous, elle ressemblait à une Serpentard. Elle souffla sa fumée et reprit.

\- Mais bon, des incompétents on en trouve partout. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Les deux Aurors n'avaient jamais été mal à l'aise à ce point devant quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Harry décida d'être franc avec les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Lisa McDran a été enlevée hier soir.

Seul le bruit d'un verre que l'on brisait se fit entendre dans le bureau de la psychomage Granger.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Par contre on ne frappe pas l'auteur parce qu'elle vous a laissé un méchant cliffhanger, n'est-ce-pas ?****Je suppose que tout le monde avait compris que c'était Lisa qui avait été enlevée, j'ai laissé suffisamment d'indices. Mais est-ce que vous vous attendiez à Théodore Nott ? Laissez-moi vos impressions sur le chapitre, en anonyme ou pas, je vous répondrais toujours.**

**A dans quinze jours ! MissD.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 5. Dans chapitre, un peu d'action et pas mal de questionnements à venir. Mais assez spoiler les lecteurs, passons aux remerciements ! Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favoris (foozerly, Lixette et MixxDream) et à mes reviewers du chapitre précédent (Delphine03, Carottedeschamps et Yume21). Un gros bisous à ma correctrice, Xérès Malfoy, qui m'aide énormément pour la correction.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Yume21 : Merci pour ta review ! Toutes les questions que tu te poses auront leurs réponses au fil des chapitres mais comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas être spoiler, je ne dirais rien ! :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Lisa McDran était endormie sur sa planche de bois dans sa cellule quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme bougea un peu mais ne réveilla pas, changeant de position pour essayer d'être un peu mieux allongée sur la surface en bois humide. L'homme qui était entré ne fit rien pour réveiller l'avocate. Par mesure de précaution, il stupéfixa la captive avant de la faire léviter. Ils traversèrent la quasi-totalité du Manoir Nott avant d'arriver dans l'aile Est. Le garde ouvrit la porte et déposa la jeune femme endormie sur un grand lit à baldaquin. L'homme leva le sortilège et sortit de la pièce sans le moindre bruit mais n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

La jeune avocate se réveilla doucement, n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle tapota le tissu sur lequel elle était allongée. Il était doux, souple au toucher et n'avait rien à voir avec la simple planche sur laquelle elle avait reposé un peu plus tôt. Lisa regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se situer. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre du Manoir, meublée sur sa gauche d'une grande armoire qui devait dater de plusieurs décennies, d'une coiffeuse qui reposait contre le mur en face du lit. Une porte menait sûrement à une salle d'eau et enfin à sa droite, se trouvait une bibliothèque fournie ainsi qu'une grande fenêtre qui semblait donner sur la forêt entourant le Manoir. Toute la pièce était recouverte de lourdes tentures vertes rappelant la couleur de la salle commune des serpents à Poudlard. Même les draps en soie étaient de cette couleur. La jeune femme n'essaya pas de descendre du lit car elle se doutait que son corps ne pourrait pas supporter son poids étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait de repas conséquent depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle puisse se réveiller.

La jeune femme sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un petit elfe de maison faisait léviter un plateau sur lequel étaient posées de nombreuses victuailles. La jeune avocate le regarda faire en silence. L'elfe de maison déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet à gauche de la jeune femme. Sans un bruit, le petit personnage ouvrit les portes de l'armoire pour préparer des vêtements il sortit de l'armoire une robe d'été bleu ciel et des ballerines de la même couleur qu'il déposa sur la chaise de la coiffeuse. Il quitta ensuite la chambre toujours sans un mot ni regard vers la blonde qui entendit le verrou se fermer derrière l'elfe. Lisa essaya de résister à l'appel de la nourriture posée vers elle, n'ayant pas confiance, mais son corps en décida autrement. Elle tendit la main vers le verre d'eau, le prit lentement pour être sûre d'avoir une bonne prise sur lui et le but par petites gorgées. Elle eut tout juste le temps de poser le verre sur le plateau, qu'une quinte toux secoua sa poitrine. Elle passa quelques minutes à tousser puis elle reprit doucement quelques goulées d'air pour calmer ses poumons. La jeune femme décida ensuite d'avaler quelques gorgées de soupe pour reprendre des forces. Elle continua son manège pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps que son corps reprenne un rythme normal.

Après s'être laissé un temps pour digérer, Lisa essaya de se lever malgré les protestations de ses muscles. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet ciré et, petit à petit, se mit sur ses jambes. Elle dut s'y reprendre par trois fois avant d'arriver à tenir debout. Tremblante et se tenant au montant du lit, Lisa avançait, un pied après l'autre. Arrivée au bout du lit, la jeune avocate dut lâcher, à contrecœur, son seul soutien. Elle libéra une main puis deux, tout en laissant son bras en l'air pour essayer de se rattraper si ses jambes cédaient. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra pour atteindre son objectif, la coiffeuse, sans tomber. Un pas après l'autre, Lisa avançait vers son but mais à quelques pas de ce dernier, ses jambes la trahirent et cédèrent sous elle. La jeune femme s'effondra dans un bruit sourd.

\- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois. ironisa une voix.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son séant pour essayer de faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit. Comment était-il entré ? Quand ? L'avait-il vue tomber ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. L'homme se leva et s'accroupit devant la blonde.

\- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide, très chère ?

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, Nott. dit Lisa dans un souffle.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Tu es à terre, tes jambes ne te soutiennent plus et toi tu nies avoir besoin d'aide. C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité.

\- Comme si tu étais une âme charitable.

Théodore Nott se leva et prit la jeune femme sous les bras et les genoux pour la porter. Elle essaya de se débattre mais toute force avait déserté son corps. Son geôlier la mena jusque dans la salle d'eau, qui était meublée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et de toilettes. Il la reposa sur ses pieds quand ils furent face à la baignoire. Lisa écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qui allait suivre. Théodore fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras nus de la jeune femme.

\- Non, Nott, stop. Je peux me débrouiller à présent.

\- En es-tu sûre ?. lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Lisa se mordit la lèvre, sachant très bien que sans la poigne de son geôlier elle retomberait au sol.

\- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison. Maintenant laisse-toi faire.

Théodore continua de tenir sa captive par une main tout en remontant son autre main sur le bras de la blonde. Atteignant la bretelle de la nuisette poissée de sang, il joua avec quelques instants pour ensuite la faire glisser. Il fit de même pour la seconde bretelle. La chemise de nuit tomba au sol sans le moindre bruit sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Théodore détailla sa captive d'un œil appréciateur. Cette dernière serrait les poings, impuissante face à ce criminel. Les mains couvertes de cicatrices du brun vinrent se poser sur les hanches de l'avocate. Il la souleva sans le moindre effort et la posa dans la baignoire. Une fois sa prisonnière assise, il fit couler de l'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire. Pendant que l'eau investissait le baquet, la jeune avocate essaya de cacher au mieux ses parties intimes du regard perçant de son gardien en repliant ses jambes contre elle et en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Théodore repartit en direction de la chambre pour aller chercher les vêtements que l'elfe de maison avait préparés un peu plus tôt. Il posa les affaires à côté du lavabo et ferma le robinet. Le jeune homme prit un gant de toilette et y frotta le savon pour ensuite commencer par frictionner le dos de Lisa. Rencontrant ensuite les bras de la jeune femme comme barrière pour atteindre sa poitrine et son ventre, Théodore posa le gant à côté de lui et détacha doucement les bras de sa captive. Intrigué par l'absence de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il posa son regard sur elle. Lisa avait les yeux dans le vague et ne bougeait plus. On pouvait seulement distinguer le léger souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres. Elle avait complètement déconnecté son cerveau du reste de son corps pour ne plus rien ressentir ni voir ou encore entendre. Voyant son état, le brun décida de terminer sa toilette au plus vite parce qu'une victime dans les vapes ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il lui lava les cheveux, la sécha à l'aide de la serviette qu'il avait apportée plus tôt et enfin l'habilla avec la robe bleue. Le brun la porta de nouveau jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa avec une extrême délicatesse. Il la regarda, elle et ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Elle avec ses cheveux blonds répandus autour de sa tête. Elle et son corps si joliment équilibré. Théodore ne parvenait plus à se passer d'elle, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Le jour où elle était apparue avec sa cliente dans le parloir de la prison, il l'avait tout de suite désirée. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'abstinence mise en place en prison mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'il la rencontre dans d'autres circonstances que des visites dans le parloir de la prison. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser à contrecœur de la chambre de sa captive.

0o0o0o0

Des débris, voilà ce qui restait du verre d'Hermione, répandus partout autour d'elle. Chacun des messieurs présents attendait sa réaction. Les deux Aurors ne savaient plus quoi penser de leur ancienne amie. Elle avait beaucoup changé après qu'ils aient coupé les ponts et ils ne la reconnaissaient plus.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague messieurs. siffla la jeune psychomage tout en se levant.

\- Mais Hermione …

\- C'est Docteur Granger ou Madame pour vous. interrompit la susnommée.

\- Docteur Granger, c'est la vérité. Lisa McDran a été enlevée la semaine dernière d'après ses voisins. Ses parents ont appelé le service des Aurors après être entrés dans l'appartement dévasté de leur fille. Ils nous ont fait une liste de ses proches et vous y apparaissez, tous les trois.

\- Nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir nous suivre au Ministère pour remplir vos dépositions.

Les trois concernés s'entre-regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Chacun prit ses affaires, Hermione jeta un sort de nettoyage sur les restes de son verre pour effacer toutes traces de cet incident. Drago, lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur ces chaussures, mal à l'aise au milieu des trois ex-Gryffondors. Blaise avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la psychomage pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle le regarda, d'un air plein de reconnaissance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. Hermione éteignit les lumières de son cabinet et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Chacun transplana ensuite en direction du Ministère de la Magie. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium, Drago ouvrait la marche, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione et Blaise, toujours bras-dessus bras-dessous, marchaient à quelques pas du jeune PDG et enfin Harry et Ron fermaient la marche. Ces derniers observèrent le trio devant eux, le cœur serré de constater l'amitié qui les liait. Harry leur enviait presque ce lien assez fort pour tout surmonter et qui lui rappelait leur précédente amitié avec Hermione. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les cinq jeunes gens montèrent au niveau deux du Ministère.

Le bureau des Aurors était en pleine effervescence. La disparition de la jeune avocate avait déjà fait le tour de tous les médias britanniques sorciers et le Ministère essayait de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire dans le monde Moldu. Les Aurors Potter et Weasley menèrent les trois amis dans leur bureau commun. Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione était à l'affût du moindre détail qui pourrait nuire à ses anciens amis.

\- Vous faites preuve d'une grande organisation et d'un grand sens de la … Comment dire. Malefoy aide-moi s'il-te-plaît.

\- Un grand sens de la saleté, c'est ce mot que tu cherchais Granger.

\- Parfaitement, merci beaucoup.

Si Malefoy était étonné, il ne le montra pas. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans le jeu de la brune. Pour une fois qu'elle était de son côté, il n'allait pas se priver d'emmerder le monde. Mais il y avait de quoi se moquer, des dossiers traînaient partout dans le box. Certains étaient complets d'autres non. Des nombreux sachets de repas préparés étaient éparpillés sur le sol dont on ne voyait plus la couleur. Ronald rougit en s'apercevant du bazar qui régnait dans le bureau. Il enleva des piles de dossiers et autres feuilles volantes des quelques chaises qui meublaient le box. Harry invita les trois amis à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils. Hermione s'assit tout en grimaçant, elle tourna la tête vers ses deux acolytes et vit qu'ils faisaient la même tête qu'elle. Décidément, ses anciens amis ne faisaient rien pour remonter dans son estime. Quand les deux Aurors furent prêts, chacun raconta la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Lisa, autrement dit au dîner du vendredi d'avant. Aucun des trois n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'avocate depuis ce soir-là. Hermione avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait bien raccompagné Lisa le soir de l'enlèvement, mais qu'elle n'avait rien vu de suspect en sortant de l'appartement de l'avocate. Après que chacun ait raconté sa version de l'histoire, un silence pesant s'installa entre les Aurors et le trio. Hermione se leva et sortit du box sans le moindre préavis mais laissa ses affaires pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle restait dans le Ministère. Harry attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'elle soit partie avant de prendre la parole.

\- Zabini, peux-tu m'expliquer le comportement d'Hermione envers nous ?

\- Tu ne peux pas lui demander directement Potter ? N'aurais-tu pas assez de couilles pour le faire ?

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle ne me dira rien. répondit Harry sans relever la dernière remarque de l'Italien.

\- Tu as donc ta réponse. Je n'ai pas à te raconter sa vie.

Pendant ce court échange, Drago sentait le regard furieux de Weasley sur lui. Il savait que se prendre au jeu de Granger aurait des conséquences tôt ou tard. Mais il lui semblait que Weasley n'était pas encore décidé à laisser éclater sa colère. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours silencieuse.

\- Peut-on repartir maintenant qu'on vous a raconté ce qu'on savait ?

La question de Malefoy resta sans réponse. Un jeune Auror arriva en trombe dans le bureau, sans frapper ni même s'excuser.

\- Potter, Weasley, on a retrouvé votre avocate. Elle est dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les cinq jeunes gens se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans l'Atrium pour pouvoir transplaner.

0o0o0o0

Hermione arriva la première sur les lieux. Elle bouscula les Aurors présents pour se précipiter sur sa meilleure amie mais la jeune psychomage s'arrêta à quelques pas de Lisa. Celle-ci était debout, vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel et de ballerines de la même couleur. Jusque-là pas de problème et Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu pour mieux détailler son amie. Derrière la brune, les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent à leur tour. Blaise et Draco s'approchèrent également des deux jeunes femmes. Plus Hermione avançait vers Lisa, plus elle arrivait à distinguer les cernes bleuâtres qui avaient pris place sur le visage maintenant émacié de la blonde. On aurait presque pu comparer la jeune avocate à un fantôme venant hanter ses proches.

\- Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Tous ces grands noms de Poudlard réunis ici, n'est-ce-pas un exploit ? ricana une voix derrière Lisa.

Tous les Aurors présents, ainsi que les trois civils, brandirent leurs baguettes en direction de la voix. Celle-ci n'était pas inconnue des cinq anciens élèves de Poudlard mais aucun n'arrivait à lui associer un visage. Une silhouette s'avança dans la ruelle mal éclairée. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, entièrement vêtu de noir et encapuchonné. Plus il s'avançait à la lumière de l'unique réverbère éclairant la scène, plus on pouvait entrevoir le bas de son visage.

\- Vous ne devez certainement pas vous souvenir de moi, très chers camarades.

\- Enlève ta capuche, lâche ! s'exclama Hermione, brisant le monologue de l'inconnu.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir, Granger.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, relevant petit à petit sa capuche et faisant durer plus que raison l'attente de son public. Les baguettes toujours brandies à l'affût du moindre mouvement agressif de la part de leur opposant, chacun attendait, retenant son souffle. Seule Lisa ne semblait pas se rendre compte du moment qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Chacun put découvrir une bouche narquoise puis un nez droit et des yeux émeraude avec une légère lueur de folie dans les pupilles. Les deux anciens Serpentards présents dans l'assemblée reconnurent tout de suite leur ancien camarade, Théodore Nott. A leurs yeux, le Théodore qui était en face d'eux ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celui qu'ils avaient connu. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant cet ancien élève de Poudlard censé croupir au fin fond d'une prison.

\- Surprise ! Alors, pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais finir ma vie dans un trou à rat ?

Théodore ne laissa de temps à personne pour lui répondre. Il détailla tour à tour les cinq personnes qui l'intéressaient. A ses yeux, Hermione Granger était de loin une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait connu, à part sa Lisa bien sûr. Drago Malefoy était toujours égal à lui-même, froid et distant comme un serpent. Blaise Zabini le dévisageait avec un regard mêlant colère et surprise. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Enfin Potter et son bon roi Weasley étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, baguettes brandies mais pas un seul mouvement. On aurait pu croire à deux statues de cire. Si un passant passait par là, il ne verrait qu'un groupe de statues de porcelaine immobiles.

Cette immobilité fut rompue par Hermione qui amorça un mouvement vers sa meilleure amie. Théodore, plus vif que la jeune psychomage, agita sa baguette et elle se retrouva surprise et saucissonnée par des liens magiques. Les deux anciens Gryffondors s'élancèrent alors à la poursuite de Théodore qui avait commencé à reculer dans l'ombre du bâtiment qui était à sa droite. Lisa, sûrement sous l'emprise de l'_Imperium_, avait aussi amorcé sa retraite vers la précédente cachette de son ravisseur. Des Aurors essayèrent de l'atteindre mais ils furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire par deux _Doloris_ jetés par Nott. Drago libéra Hermione du sort qui la retenait et ils partirent vers le champ de bataille. Des jets de couleurs fusaient de tous les côtés dans cette sombre ruelle qu'était l'Allée des Embrumes. Les Aurors s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans l'allée, poursuivant Nott. Ce dernier finit sa course dans un cul-de-sac et lança un _Bombarda Maxima_ en direction du mur le plus proche de ses poursuivants. Les Aurors n'ayant rien vu venir se retrouvèrent à terre, soufflés par l'explosion. Une épaisse poussière resta en suspens dans l'atmosphère, brûlant les gorges et les poumons. Un concert de toux rauques s'éleva dans la ruelle tandis que chacun peinait à se relever. Un peu partout, des corps jonchaient le sol recouvert de gravats. Heureusement aucun mort n'était à déplorer mais profitant de la confusion, Théodore Nott avait pris la fuite, emmenant avec lui l'avocate.

Hermione, les cheveux plus fous que jamais, essaya de retrouver Blaise et Malefoy au milieu des décombres. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, ils se trouvaient juste en face du trou qu'avait formé la déflagration. Elle les repéra quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement blessés mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La psychomage prit Blaise dans ses bras et ce dernier lui chuchota qu'ils allaient tout faire pour retrouver sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme, en entendant le nom de son amie, se détacha de Blaise et le regarda de cet air déterminé qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ses yeux marron reflétaient la colère que lui inspirait Théodore Nott. Il avait osé toucher à celle qu'Hermione considérait comme sa sœur et il ne savait pas encore que cela ne lui apporterait plus de mal que de bien. La brune esquissa un sourire en coin, salua les deux hommes d'affaires et s'en alla sans un regard pour les deux Gryffondors qui attendaient près d'eux. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Seule.

Drago était rentré chez lui peu de temps après qu'Hermione se soit volatilisée. Décidément, la jeune psychomage le surprenait de plus en plus. Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour vraiment la côtoyer mais il avait compris plusieurs choses. Hermione était une femme brisée sous ses airs de jeune femme sérieuse et épanouie. Elle avait toujours eu de la répartie quand ils étaient à Poudlard mais ne s'était jamais montrée aussi dédaigneuse qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt avec ses anciens meilleurs amis.

_« Qu'ont bien pu faire Potter et Weasley pour s'attirer les foudres de Granger ? Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi méprisante et froide, même avec moi elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin dans la provocation. »_

Drago s'allongea dans son lit et repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Revoir Théodore l'avait, d'une certaine manière, marqué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le petit Théo de son enfance, gentil et peut-être trop attentionné pour un fils de Mangemort. Au fil de leur scolarité à Serpentard, le blond avait vu Nott changer du tout au tout. Le brun était passé du petit enfant fragile à un adolescent renfermé et sûr de lui. Drago n'avait su qu'après la Bataille Finale que Nott avait reçu une mission de Voldemort. Il devait tuer le plus possible de Nés-Moldus lors de la Bataille. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à mourir, le jeune Nott deviendrait son héritier. Mais Théodore avait été arrêté puis emprisonné et Drago l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce jour. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune PDG et il s'endormit, fatigué de ses nombreuses réflexions sans fin.

0o0o0o0

Hermione était tout simplement à bout de nerfs quand elle rentra chez elle. La jeune psychomage lança sa veste sur son canapé, enleva ses escarpins qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, et s'affala sur son canapé. Pattenrond vint la voir, se frottant contre ses jambes. Elle sourit en le voyant.

_« Au moins quelque chose qui ne change pas. »_ pensa-t-elle. Le combat l'avait quelque peu fatiguée, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bataille de ce genre depuis la Bataille Finale. Elle avait mal aux jambes et aux pieds, meurtris par ces maudits escarpins. Elle s'était aussi rendu compte qu'elle avait perdu un peu de réactivité et elle s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle avait voulu sauver Lisa mais elle avait échoué. La jeune psychomage ne comptait pas baisser les bras pour autant, elle retrouverait Lisa coûte que coûte. Blaise et Malefoy seraient là pour l'aider, du moins l'espérait-elle. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse aussi attention à ces deux incompétents de Potter et Weasley car si elle s'attirait des problèmes, elle allait avoir à faire à eux et elle ne voulait plus les revoir de sitôt. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle interroge Malefoy à propos de Nott pour pouvoir établir son profil psychomagique. Hermione se leva de son canapé, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave, avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Tout en réfléchissant à sa future enquête, elle bouscula Pattenrond couché sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà chers lecteurs ! Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pas mal d'action, mais vous vous posez sûrement des questions pour le choix de Théodore de se montrer aux Aurors et de repartir aussi sec. Mais ça on le verra dans les prochains chapitres !**

** A dans quinze jours, MissD !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 de _La Disparition_ ! Un chapitre certes un peu plus petit que les précédents mais qui a quand même son importance pour la suite. Mais stop aux spoils et passons aux remerciements ! **

**Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favoris (Maxine3482 et nami0810) ainsi qu'à mes revieweuses (Delphine03 et Carottedeschamps) !**

**Toujours un énorme merci à Xérès Malfoy, ma correctrice, pour son soutien et ses corrections.**

**Mais maintenant place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Il était à peine huit heures du matin quand Harry Potter débarqua dans le bureau des Aurors, au niveau deux du Ministère de la Magie. Il entra dans son box et s'arrêta sur le seuil, estomaqué par le capharnaüm qui y régnait. Comme la veille, lors de l'interrogatoire d'Hermione et des deux hommes d'affaires, des feuilles jonchaient le sol ainsi que les quelques meubles, des emballages de plats à emporter débordaient des poubelles et il n'était presque plus possible de circuler. Les deux Aurors n'avaient jamais été des pros de l'organisation : ils avaient toujours eu des aides, comme les Elfes de Maison à Poudlard pour ranger leurs affaires, Hermione pour trier leurs cours, leurs femmes respectives pour ranger la maison. Mais dans ce bureau où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, c'était le bazar total. Avant de se mettre à éplucher les dossiers pour retrouver celui de Théodore Nott, Harry lança de nombreux sorts pour ranger, nettoyer ou encore classer tout ce qui se trouvait dans le box. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que la clarté revint dans le bureau. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre et recueillit le courrier, déposé pendant son ménage de printemps par des hiboux. Il tria les enveloppes et en mit un partie sur le bureau de son collègue. Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil et entreprit de lire son courrier, qui se constituait d'un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et d'un rapport sur une autre enquête. L'Auror ne prit pas le temps de lire le journal sorcier, voulant commencer à travailler sur l'affaire McDran-Nott. Il sortit donc le dossier concerné et commença à le lire attentivement. Tout ce que savaient les Aurors, ainsi que tous les interrogatoires, avait été retranscrit. Le brun relut tout le dossier pour être sûr d'avoir tous les éléments en tête. Il fit même apparaître un tableau où il disposa les photos des personnes reliées directement ou indirectement à l'affaire, ainsi que quelques annotations pour avoir un aperçu du dossier.

Une heure plus tard, Ronald Weasley entra dans le bureau, la tête encore ensommeillée, accompagné d'un café bien noir. Il prit la _Gazette_ et s'installa à son bureau ne faisant pas attention au remue-ménage que faisait son collègue.

\- Ronald ! S'exclama Harry pour finir de réveiller le concerné. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et le regarda comme s'il était un illuminé.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu les changements que j'ai apportés à notre bureau.

Le roux répondit par un hochement de tête négatif et lança son gobelet, à présent vide, en direction de la poubelle. Le gobelet rebondit sur le bord de la poubelle et atterrit aux pieds de Harry. Le brun regarda le verre en plastique et lança un regard noir à son collègue.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux en voyant le regard de son ami.

\- Faut-il que je te nettoie les yeux avec de la Javel ?

\- De la quoi ? Le roux était de plus en plus perdu.

\- Bon sang Ron ! Regarde un peu autour de toi !

Le concerné s'exécuta sans le moindre commentaire car son collègue lui semblait quelque peu sur les nerfs. Le roux vit donc que le bureau avait été nettoyé et rangé. Plus aucun papier ne jonchait le sol. Le bureau était tel qu'il avait été il y avait maintenant cinq ans.

\- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Le tableau aussi ?

\- Oui.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Entre Ron et son sens de l'observation, Ginny et ses six mois de grossesse et l'affaire qui n'avançait pas, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu était à bout de nerfs. Ron se leva et alla se poster devant Harry qui avait la tête dans les mains.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Je sais que je suis très boulet mais bon c'est le matin et tu sais que moi et le matin ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Alors, c'est Ginny ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny va bien. Enfin aussi bien que peut aller une femme dont les hormones la travaillent.

\- Alors, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- C'est l'affaire, elle me préoccupe plus que de raison.

\- En clair, tu t'inquiètes plus pour Hermione que pour l'avocate.

Comment Ron arrivait-il à passer pour un imbécile fini alors qu'il lisait en son meilleur ami comme dans un livre ouvert ? Il avait visé juste car Harry releva la tête et grimaça. Il avait peur pour Hermione car même s'ils avaient coupé les ponts depuis six ans, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Déjà que le choix de ses amis faisait grimacer l'Auror, Hermione était très proche de la victime ce qui faisait d'elle une proie de choix pour Nott. Du moins tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les motivations de celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi avoir enlevé une avocate ? Pourquoi celle-là ?

\- Parce qu'elle officie dans les deux mondes.

Harry regarda son collègue et se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Ron se leva et alla se poster devant le tableau. Il fut tout de suite suivi par Harry. Les deux Aurors faisaient face au schéma qui représentait l'affaire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour cette raison, Ron. Il doit y avoir autre chose là-dessous.

\- Et puis pourquoi vouloir se montrer ? A sa place, c'est la dernière chose que j'aurai faite.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre sa façon de procéder. D'abord, il enlève une avocate connue dans le monde des sorciers et des moldus, puis il débarque dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec elle, on se bat et il disparaît de nouveau.

\- Il y a eu des attaques de Mangemorts ces temps-ci ? demanda Ron. Harry le regarda, intrigué, et partit interroger ses collègues. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, son carnet à la main.

\- Il y a eu quatre attaques de Mangemorts ce mois-ci et il risque d'y en avoir d'autres, nous ne sommes que le 16. Chacune signée par les mêmes lettres, peintes en rouge sur les murs. A chacune des attaques, elles se sont terminées par une explosion semblable à celle que l'on a pu voir hier.

\- On sait déjà que cette explosion a quelque chose en commun avec les autres attaques. Il faudrait qu'on retourne dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour essayer de trouver les lettres.

L'Auror Potter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, prit sa cape, sa baguette et son fidèle carnet, puis sortit du Bureau des Aurors suivi de près par Weasley. Tous deux apparurent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, bousculant deux personnes passablement éméchées. Les deux agents de la police sorcière marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la sombre ruelle, appréhendant ce qu'ils y trouveraient. Ils ralentirent le pas quand ils commencèrent à voir les débris du mur à leurs pieds. Des pierres jonchaient le sol de ce qui fut le bout de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et ils ne purent que constater que la ruelle obscure avait désormais une autre entrée, surmontée de deux lettres rouge sang : _T.N._

0o0o0o0

Théodore Nott était assis, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, dans un des multiples fauteuils meublant sa bibliothèque quand Lisa McDran entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe pourpre avec une paire d'escarpins noirs. Elle s'était réveillée dans son lit avec un vague souvenir de la soirée de la veille, ainsi qu'avec quelques contusions. Elle avait deviné que l'Elfe de Maison de Nott était passé pendant son sommeil car sa tenue du jour avait été posée sur la chaise de la coiffeuse. Elle était allée prendre une douche et avait commencé à explorer ce manoir austère qui la retenait prisonnière. Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance dans les longs couloirs sombres de la maison qu'elle aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait sous une porte. Elle était entrée sans bruit dans l'immense bibliothèque. Des tonnes de livres s'entassaient, impeccablement rangés dans les rayonnages d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur le parc du Manoir comblaient les espaces entre les étagères. La pièce était chaleureuse et les nombreuses fenêtres permettaient de la garder bien éclairée. Seule ombre au tableau, Théodore assis, dos à Lisa. Elle se doutait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence mais il ne disait rien. L'avocate s'approcha à petit pas de son geôlier. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, semblant dormir mais sa main couverte de cicatrices le trahit. Un simple tremblement et le verre s'échappa de ses doigts. La chute fut amortie par le tapis mais celui-ci se retrouva imbibé du liquide ambré. Théodore rouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard vert à celui de sa captive.

\- Tu vois, commença-t-il, ce qu'un simple sort peut faire. Ma main me fait défaut, pourtant je dois continuer mon œuvre.

\- Tu m'as bien agrippée le poignet avec cette main, quand on était chez moi.

\- J'avais jeté un léger sort pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de trouver un contre-sort ou une potion pour guérir ?

\- Pourquoi perdre du temps à vouloir se soigner quand on sait qu'un sort de Voldemort est irréversible ?

Lisa sursauta à la mention du nom maudit. Théodore le remarqua et un léger sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota l'avocate.

Théodore se leva gracieusement de son siège et alla ouvrir une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. Lisa le suivit et s'accouda à la rambarde, appréciant d'avoir la liberté de profiter des rayons du soleil. Elle pouvait sentir le tout début de la fraîcheur de l'automne en cette fin d'août. Théodore la regarda se détendre quelque peu au soleil. Si seulement il pouvait lui-même être la cause de cette décontraction au lieu de lui provoquer cette sempiternelle expression de crainte lorsqu'elle le regardait.

\- Pourquoi t'avoir nommé comme héritier ? La voix de sa captive sortit le brun de sa rêverie.

\- Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson s'étaient déjà retournés contre lui. Je devais être le suivant sur la liste de ses préférences. J'avais beau être un Sang-Pur, Il me considérait comme un moins-que-rien. Peut-être que ma famille n'avait pas autant de pouvoir que les autres mais nous faisions, et faisons toujours, partie de ceux qui œuvrent dans l'ombre. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il m'a nommé moi et pas un autre. L'efficacité avant tout disait-il.

\- Alors pourquoi t'avoir marqué à la main ?

\- Pour être sûr que je ne L'oublie pas. Il ne faudrait pas que son membre le plus efficace lui tourne le dos. ricana Nott.

Lisa savait que Voldemort avait été un tyran même si elle n'avait pas vraiment connu la guerre contre lui. Nott ne semblait pas en vouloir à son ancien « maître » de lui avoir jeté ce sort. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit la présence de Théodore contre son dos que quand ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'avocate. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et son menton sur son épaule. Le brun sentit sa captive se raidir mais il n'y fit pas plus attention car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.

\- Au fait, comment va ta chère amie Hermione Granger ? demanda Théodore, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il sentit Lisa se tendre de nouveau et éclata de rire.

0o0o0o0

Le docteur Hermione Granger serra la main de sa patiente et ferma la porte de son cabinet derrière elle. Elle avait eu une journée chargée entre ses consultations et le début de ses recherches sur Nott. Elle avait donc sacrifié sa pause déjeuner pour faire quelques recherches sur son ordinateur. Mais elle s'était vite retrouvée dans une impasse, n'ayant pas accès aux archives de la famille. Cependant, ce n'était pas un petit problème d'autorisation qui allait arrêter la jeune psychomage. Elle avait décidé de se rendre le lendemain au Département des Mystères, où étaient conservées les archives. La brune retourna dans son bureau en attendant son dernier rendez-vous, qui ne serait là avant un quart d'heure. Elle ferma la porte pour ne plus entendre les jacassements incessants de Mélanie qui piaillait au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione tolérait ce genre de comportement le soir quand le service de Mélanie était presque fini. La jeune psychomage se dirigea vers le tableau qui dissimulait son mini-bar et enclencha le mécanisme. Une seconde plus tard, les carafes et les verres en cristal apparurent comme par magie. Hermione se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Ce dernier était rangé, pas une feuille de papier ne traînait, ses stylos étaient rangés dans leur pot et son fidèle carnet reposait au milieu du bureau. Ces moments de pause dans son emploi du temps, Hermione les passait à se détendre et à éviter de réfléchir. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Hermione prenait plus de temps pour elle et c'était dans ces moments-là où elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et se concentrait seulement sur les battements de son cœur.

Malheureusement son moment d'apaisement fut de courte durée puisque l'on toqua à sa porte. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit que son quart d'heure de repos était terminé. Elle donna sa permission pour que Mélanie puisse laisser entrer son dernier patient de la journée tout en rangeant son verre dans le mini-bar, qu'elle referma juste avant que la porte ne laisse le loisir à son patient de détailler son bureau. Quand il fut entré, Hermione remercia Mélanie et lui dit qu'elle fermerait le cabinet elle-même. La porte se referma derrière la secrétaire et la jeune psychomage se concentra sur son patient.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, ravie de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, Docteur, fit Malefoy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, curieux de la raison de ce vouvoiement étrange alors qu'ils se tutoyaient encore la veille.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'efforçant de garder un ton purement professionnel, et laissa le jeune PDG s'installer sur la banquette en cuir noir avant d'aller chercher son carnet ainsi qu'un éternel stylo Bic bleu. La jeune psychomage s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de la banquette.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, avant de commencer une quelconque interprétation de vos pensées…  
Mais Malefoy l'interrompit aussitôt.

\- Granger, je peux savoir pourquoi on se vouvoie aujourd'hui ?

Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir impatient.

\- Tu es mon patient, je suis obligée…, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Donc avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, _si cela ne vous dérange pas_, fit la brune en appuyant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, Docteur, _allez-y_.

La psychomage réfléchit quelques instants à ses futures questions et commença ce que Drago prit bientôt comme un interrogatoire.

\- Bien. Pourquoi pensez-vous avoir besoin d'un psychomage ?

La question déconcerta quelque peu le jeune PDG qui mit quelque temps à répondre.

\- J'ai besoin de l'aide d'un psychomage parce que… Ce n'est pas à vous de me le dire ?

Hermione sourit, elle avait l'habitude de poser cette question à chacun de ses nouveaux patients et à chaque fois elle avait cette même question en retour.

\- Je ne procède pas de manière conventionnelle, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai mes propres méthodes et mes propres questions.

\- Je vois. Je suis donc obligé de répondre à votre question.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bon… J'ai des souvenirs qui me hantent et qui vont finir par me rendre dingue.

Rester vague au début, un principe que Drago avait toujours mis en application lors de ses autres consultations. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings quand le mot « souvenir » avait passé ses lèvres ce qu'Hermione avait bien remarqué et elle ne manqua pas de le renseigner dans son carnet.

\- Combien avez-vous vu de psychomages avant moi ?

\- Tous vos confrères et consœurs anglais, ainsi que quelques français.

\- J'aimerais que vous me décriviez un endroit qui vous évoque l'apaisement de la conscience.

Le jeune PDG, quelque peu mal à l'aise, ferma les yeux et chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire des moments où il avait laissé son esprit s'apaiser. Il se rappela alors de ses nombreuses montées en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs là que tout s'était joué pour lui.

\- La Tour d'Astronomie à Poudlard.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Drago se rappelait de sa cinquième année, lorsque cette vieille folle d'Ombrage l'avait élu Inquisiteur par ordre de son père. Il allait se réfugier dans la Tour, le soir après ses rondes car il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'embêter. De temps en temps, Blaise l'avait accompagné pour qu'ils se retrouvent entre meilleurs amis sans que des oreilles ne traînent autour d'eux pour écouter leurs discussions. Pendant sa sixième année, Drago était souvent monté en haut de cette Tour qui ne semblait jamais subir les outrages du temps. Cette année-là, le blond montait pour s'évader de tous ses problèmes et de la pression que lui mettaient ses parents et Voldemort. Qui aurait cru que tout se jouerait ensuite en ces lieux où il avait passé tellement d'heures à méditer ?

Quand Drago sortit de la mer de ses souvenirs, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder la psychomage près de lui. Elle était très concentrée pour prendre des notes sur les paroles de son patient. Ce fut quand elle sentit ce lourd regard posé sur elle, qu'elle releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de son patient. Drago avait la désagréable impression d'être lu comme un livre ouvert. Il détourna son regard bleu-gris vers le stylo que tenait la psychomage. C'était un vieux stylo Bic bleu mâché au bout. Il représentait parfaitement sa propriétaire, parfait à l'extérieur mais si on y regardait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait en voir les fêlures et les faiblesses.

La psychomage continua à questionner son patient, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui posa des questions sur ses motivations à suivre une thérapie, mais cette fois-ci le jeune PDG put y répondre avec plus de précision. Elle l'avait mis en confiance. Mais ce qui avait un peu surpris l'homme d'affaires, c'était qu'elle ne posait aucune question sur sa famille. Pourtant à chacun de ses rendez-vous passés, la première séance commençait par sa présentation et donc des questions sur son enfance et son entourage. Le blond se posait beaucoup de questions sur la manière de procéder de son ancienne ennemie. Elle, qui à Poudlard essayait de rester dans la norme et de suivre le règlement à la lettre, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête pour ses consultations.

\- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy, nous en avons terminé pour cette séance. Je vais vous laisser prendre rendez-vous demain auprès de ma secrétaire. Pour les prochaines séances, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à un souvenir concernant chaque membre de votre famille individuellement.

La psychomage se leva, alla poser son carnet au milieu de son bureau et son stylo dans le pot puis prit sa baguette qu'elle rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle allait se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la salle d'attente quand elle se rendit compte que son patient n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Vous comptez dormir ici, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le concerné leva la tête vers son interlocutrice et la détailla. Elle portait une robe noire simple mais élégante accompagnée d'une veste blanche aux manches trois-quarts et portait aux pieds une paire de ballerines noires à léger talon. Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'il était attendu. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Aucune de ses autres consultations ne lui avait paru aussi bénéfique et intrigante que celle qu'il venait de vivre, mais de là à savoir si c'était la technique de la psychomage ou le fait qu'il s'agisse de Granger... Sans un mot, il se leva, prit sa veste et sortit par la porte qu'elle maintenait ouverte. Ils quittèrent ensemble le cabinet et se séparèrent sans un mot une fois arrivés à la zone de transplanage. La jeune psychomage lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur la marque de Théodore et vous avez eu la première consultation de Drago. Quels sont vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir ! **

**A dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 7 ! MissD.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Il est un peu plus de minuit et je ne suis toujours pas couchée mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est le week-end ! J'en profite donc pour poster le tant attendu chapitre 7 de _La Disparition_ ! Mais avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier certaines personnes : **

**\- Mes nouveaux followers/favoris ( , Ilyn et Milunais)**

**\- Mes deux revieweuses du chapitre précédent qui sont toujours fidèles au rendez-vous (Delphine03 et carottedeschamps)**

**\- Enfin, ma correctrice (Xérès Malfoy) qui est toujours là pour me soutenir et me rappeler quand il y a un problème.**

**Maintenant chers lecteurs, le chapitre est à vous et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Drago Malefoy, d'ordinaire très ordonné dans ses affaires, était entouré d'un véritable capharnaüm. Son appartement ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait acheté, il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Des vêtements traînaient sur le parquet, des bibelots jonchaient le sol de chacune des pièces. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là.

Quand Blaise rentra dans l'appartement, il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil, figé par l'étonnement. Son collègue ne s'était pas présenté au travail et il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, l'Italien commença à s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Il enjamba la multitude d'objets qui couvrait le sol de l'appartement. Blaise ouvrit chaque porte, regarda dans tous les coins de l'immense habitation mais aucun signe de son meilleur ami. Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il sentit une odeur familière : la cigarette. Blaise soupira discrètement de soulagement même si une certaine pointe de doute résidait dans son cœur et son esprit. S'il sentait encore l'odeur de la cigarette, c'était parce que son meilleur ami avait fumé peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive mais s'il était arrivé autre chose entre temps ? L'Italien testa la poignée et entra sans difficulté dans la chambre. Elle ressemblait à un champ de bataille comme le reste de l'appartement. Des vêtements jonchaient encore une fois le sol, des mégots traînaient çà et là, leurs cendres répandues un peu partout. La pièce empestait le tabac. Il avait été rare pour Blaise de voir son meilleur ami fumer autant sauf quand ce dernier était très énervé ou stressé. L'Italien s'avança doucement dans la chambre, regardant tout autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas rater un indice qui lui indiquerait la présence de son meilleur ami. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte-fenêtre, il aperçut l'éclat des cheveux blonds de Drago. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. A sa gauche, son meilleur ami assis contre le mur tirait machinalement sur sa cigarette, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Il rechutait, voilà comment Blaise interprétait son comportement. Encore. Mais pour une fois, Blaise n'essaya pas de sortir son meilleur ami de cet état, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'une personne plus apte que lui. L'appel ne dura même pas une minute. Blaise savait que plus vite cette personne arriverait, plus vite Drago pourrait sortir de sa léthargie. L'Italien essayait de garder son calme mais le stress commençait à l'envahir. Quand un léger bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement, Blaise fonça vers la porte d'entrée sans faire attention à toutes les affaires qui traînaient sur le sol. Il ouvrit à la personne tant attendue et la laissa se précipiter vers le balcon de la chambre sans un mot.

0o0o0o0

Hermione avait été à son cabinet pour assurer ses consultations comme elle l'avait prévu quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le chercha dans son sac à main le plus vite possible, au cas où il se s'agirait d'une urgence. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et décrocha sans même regarder le nom indiqué sur son écran. Elle entendit la voix familière de Blaise et se détendit quelque peu. Mais le ton de son ami la fit vite déchanter. Apparemment, Malefoy avait des problèmes et se trouvait dans un état de transe sur son balcon. En moins d'une minute, Blaise avait tout expliqué à Hermione et elle avait raccroché après qu'il lui ait donné l'adresse de son patient. Elle reprit donc son manteau et son sac où elle mit son carnet, puis demanda à Mélanie d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Mélanie regarda sa patronne prendre ses jambes à son coup, surprise. La seule fois où la psychomage avait dû s'absenter de la sorte était pour ses parents qui avaient eu un accident de voiture et qui étaient décédés sur le coup. La psychomage avait quitté son poste une seule et unique journée pour leur dire adieu. Et elle était revenue travailler le lendemain malgré les conventions qui permettaient un repos de trois jours aux proches des disparus.

La psychomage se rendit dans la zone de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste et disparut avec un plop sonore. Elle réapparut devant un grand immeuble du centre du Chemin de Traverse et prit l'ascenseur. Malefoy habitait au dernier étage de l'immeuble. La cabine s'ouvrit juste devant la porte d'entrée du blond à laquelle Hermione sonna. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Blaise lui ouvrit et elle se fraya comme elle put un chemin parmi le bazar qui régnait dans le salon. Elle ne fit pas attention aux affaires répandues sur le sol et se dirigea vers la chambre, suivant l'odeur de cigarette omniprésente. Blaise était sur ses talons et faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre. Blaise posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la psychomage pour lui donner le courage de s'avancer dans le champ de bataille que représentait l'antre du blond. Hermione adressa un regard déterminé à l'Italien et marcha jusqu'au balcon. Malefoy semblait avoir entamé une nouvelle cigarette depuis que Blaise l'avait quitté. Hermione s'agenouilla devant Malefoy et vit ses yeux plongés dans le vague. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, parla, le pinça mais rien n'y fit, son patient ne réagissait pas à sa présence. Blaise, resté en retrait jusqu'alors, fit part à Hermione de son expérience dans les toilettes de la Malefoy Corporation. La psychomage lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir mise au courant plus tôt et lui demanda si le blond avait eu d'autres crises de ce genre. L'Italien lui répondit par l'affirmative et lui expliqua les quatre autres précédents. Aux yeux d'Hermione, celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux était la pire de toutes. Si elle ne le réveillait pas très vite, c'était la catatonie qui guettait le jeune homme car même s'il faisait toujours un mouvement pour porter sa cigarette à sa bouche, rien ne laissait présager un retour à la réalité et il finirait par totalement cesser de bouger. Hermione demanda à Blaise de s'accrocher à son épaule. Ce dernier la regarda, les sourcils haussés, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. La psychomage posa sa main gauche sur le genou de son patient et prit sa baguette. Elle chuchota un sort et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- J'ai inventé ce sort, qui est une technique pour aider mes patients. J'ai même déposé un brevet dessus pour qu'il ne puisse pas être copié par mes confrères.

\- C'est légal comme moyen de thérapie ?

\- Oui, du moment que ça respecte la déontologie des psychomages.

\- Est-ce que notre cas respecte cette déontologie ?

\- Non, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Normalement j'utilise ce sort avec l'accord du patient et dans mon cabinet à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais pour aider Malefoy, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Nous sommes donc dans son esprit, nous voyons tout ce qu'il imagine ou pense. Nous sommes arrivés dans la Tour d'Astronomie car c'est l'endroit où il se sent le mieux. Il me l'a dit.

Blaise hocha la tête et alla s'accouder à la barrière de la Tour. C'était étrange de se retrouver à nouveau ici après toutes ces années, bien que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Jusqu'à présent l'Italien avait su gérer les crises de son meilleur ami mais plus le temps passait plus il avait du mal à le ramener à la réalité. Il espérait vraiment qu'Hermione puisse aider le blond et d'après ce qu'il voyait tout autour de lui, elle disposait de moyens infiniment plus puissants que lui.

Draco se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, dans la même position que sur le balcon de son appartement, la cigarette aux lèvres. Mais même à l'intérieur de son propre subconscient, la jeune psychomage fut frappée par son immobilité. Elle décida donc de ramener son patient à la réalité par la manière forte. Elle le trempa grâce à des _Aguamenti_ et resta devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à la regarder. Il exauça son souhait près d'une minute plus tard. Il ne sentit d'abord que le froid qui transperçait tout son corps, avant de distinguer enfin une silhouette floue face à lui. Il porta machinalement sa cigarette à la bouche mais à peine avait-elle touché ses lèvres qu'il la laissa tomber au sol. Elle était trempée. Il tâtonna nerveusement à la recherche de son paquet tout en essayant de distinguer la personne en face de lui. L'angoisse le prit soudain à la gorge. Une main se posa sur son genou. Il essaya de reculer mais c'était une chose impossible car les marches de marbre froid bloquaient sa fuite. Il tenta de ramener son cœur à un rythme normal mais rien n'y fit. La détresse lui tordait les entrailles. En entendant la respiration de Malefoy s'accélérer, Hermione lui prit les mains et les lui massa pour essayer de le détendre. Elle voyait que le blond était désemparé et qu'il avait encore les pupilles dilatées et donc n'arrivait pas à la voir distinctement. Petit à petit, Hermione le vit reprendre quelques couleurs et arriver à retrouver son souffle mais sans pour autant se détendre.

Drago se calma progressivement et sentit une légère pression sur ses mains. Il put enfin voir qui était devant lui. Une chevelure brune, retenue par une queue de cheval stricte, des yeux d'un brun familier, un petit nez et des lèvres pulpeuses mais pas trop, juste comme il les aimait. Sans faire plus attention au reste de la jeune femme devant lui ni à son environnement, le blond approcha son visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sauveuse. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les entraîna dans une danse sensuelle et douce, qui sonnait comme un remerciement. La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, surprise, puis presque comme par réflexe, avec timidité, elle répondit à son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Mais quand Drago posa une de ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, la brune reprit ses esprits et recula brutalement.

Hermione n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin si, elle avait compris mais refusait de l'admettre. Pendant qu'elle ramenait doucement mais sûrement Malefoy à la réalité, elle ne s'était pas aperçue du changement dans ses yeux. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres froides sur les siennes, elle n'avait pas réagi. La surprise passée, elle avait répondu à ce baiser qu'elle trouvait si doux. Quand la main du blond avait touché sa taille, elle s'était comme réveillée. Elle avait reculé d'un bond et avait failli tomber des marches où elle était assise. Elle s'était ensuite éloignée et détournée pour observer le paysage nocturne depuis la Tour d'Astronomie tout en jetant quelques coups d'œils furtifs à celui qui aurait dû rester son patient et uniquement son patient.

Drago n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Granger. Mais ce qui le déstabilisait le plus c'était l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La Tour d'Astronomie avait été un refuge pour lui lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard. Mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était que quelques heures plus tôt, il était dans son appartement en train de… de faire quoi justement ? Le blond se leva et tourna gauchement en rond près des marches sur lesquelles il avait été assis quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait embrassé Granger. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement. Blaise s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, que la voix de Granger se fit entendre.

\- Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que tu avais légèrement omis de me parler de ces crises pendant notre entretien.

\- Sache que je ne me dévoile jamais au premier rendez-vous., rétorqua le blond en reprenant un peu d'aplomb.

\- Tu aurais dû ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on cache à son psychomage !

\- Cela faisait un an que je n'en avais pas eu, je pensais que c'était terminé. Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que nous faisons tous les trois dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

\- Ce n'est pas la véritable Tour d'Astronomie. J'ai créé un sort qui me permet de visualiser l'endroit où se sentent le mieux mes patients pour qu'ils puissent se sentir plus à l'aise et se confier à moi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Maintenant, dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens avant de te réveiller.

\- J'étais dans mon appartement …

Le blond se tut quelques instants, cherchant des mots pour définir les vagues impressions qui lui restaient.

\- J'étais en train de chercher des objets que j'avais gardés de mes parents et de ma tante Bellatrix pour notre prochaine consultation. En cherchant dans mes affaires, j'ai retrouvé la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Les Malefoy se la transmettent de générations en générations. Des souvenirs datant de mon enfance me sont revenus en mémoire. Des moments simples de la vie quotidienne, mon premier vol sur balai, le sourire de ma mère pour mon anniversaire. Puis mon père et Voldemort ont aussi refait surface. J'ai pris mon paquet de cigarettes pour en griller une mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'allumer que l'Angoisse a pris le contrôle de mes pensées. Après ça je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'au moment où tu m'as réveillé. _« Et que je t'ai embrassé. », _ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Il vit que Granger avait pris des notes sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et reporta son regard sur Blaise qui se tenait à côté de lui. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien après ça ?

\- Pourquoi ça a autant d'importance ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler et il regretta de ne plus avoir de cigarette. Hermione se leva des marches de marbre et vint se placer face à Drago.

\- Tu as mis ton appartement sens dessus dessous, Malefoy. On aurait pu croire à un cambriolage. Ce qui nous a aidé à te retrouver, c'était l'odeur de tes cigarettes. Tu étais assis adossé au mur, les genoux contre ton torse, sur ton balcon. Tu avais une clope à la main et tu la fumais sans y faire vraiment attention. Blaise m'a appelée et je suis arrivée dans ton appartement pour t'aider à refaire surface. Mais tu n'as réagi à aucun stimulant. J'ai donc lancé mon sort et je t'ai réveillé avec des _Aguamenti._ J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir.

Hermione marqua une pause et regarda Drago qui fut surpris de l'intensité du regard de la brune. Il détourna rapidement son regard pour regarder son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne pleurait pas mais on sentait une grande tristesse émaner de lui. Drago avait déjà conscience de son état mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que ressentait son entourage, étant trop concentré sur lui-même. La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Quand tu as enfin refait surface, tu tremblais de tous tes membres. J'ai essayé de te calmer mais ça a été difficile. Tu cherchais frénétiquement quelque chose, ton paquet de cigarettes je pense.

Elle avait passé sous silence le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Mais il savait très bien que Blaise n'était pas dupe. Il avait sûrement remarqué leurs regards. Le silence s'abattit dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Personne n'osait se regarder. Hermione leva sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent sur le balcon de l'appartement de Drago. Après s'être encore assurée que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, elle salua les deux hommes d'affaires et sortit de l'appartement tout en rappelant à Malefoy son rendez-vous du lendemain. Le blond aurait voulu remercier la psychomage mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter de tout sauf de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Aucun des deux n'alla travailler en ce jeudi de fin août, l'entreprise pouvait très bien tourner sans eux. Ils se quittèrent vers vingt-et-une heure. Drago n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce baiser échangé avec Granger. Pourquoi elle ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponse ne venait. Il allait falloir qu'ils en reparlent mais le blond était torturé par ce qu'il ressentait. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

0o0o0o0

Les Aurors Potter et Weasley étaient de garde ce soir-là. Harry était parti chercher les tasses de café qui les tiendraient éveillés pour le reste de la nuit. Soudain, un Patronus en forme de renard apparu sur le bureau de Ronald. Une voix désincarnée parla à toute vitesse, expliquant à l'Auror la situation. Ron prit une feuille de parchemin et une plume pour tout noter. Harry revint juste à temps pour voir le Patronus disparaître. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier.

\- Il y a eu une attaque à Godric's Hollow. D'après le civil qui m'a envoyé ce message, des explosions ont été entendues et il y aurait des victimes.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu pâlit en entendant le nom du village. Juste avant son mariage avec Ginny, Harry et les Weasley avaient reconstruit l'ancienne demeure des Potter. Ils y avaient emménagé après leur lune de miel. Ron ayant remarqué le changement de couleur chez son ami et pâlit à son tour en pensant à sa petite sœur. Les deux Aurors coururent jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Ils apparurent au milieu de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un champ de bataille. Des victimes hurlaient, les sorts fusaient de partout, forçant les personnes encore indemnes à se cacher parmi les gravats. On ne pouvait pas voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi tant le nuage de poussière qui flottait dans l'air était épais. Ronald envoya son Patronus chercher du renfort et les deux Aurors se mêlèrent à la bataille qui faisait rage dans le petit village.

Harry, lui, prit la direction de son domicile pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Plus il avançait vers sa demeure, plus les bruits de bataille s'amenuisaient. L'endroit était calme, trop calme au goût de l'Auror. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et rentra doucement dans sa propriété. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison. L'Auror lança un léger _Lumos_ pour ne pas se faire surprendre par d'éventuels obstacles et surtout pour ne pas se faire voir. L'angoisse lui serrait les entrailles mais Harry essaya de se concentrer au maximum. La porte était entrouverte, il s'y faufila et rentra dans sa maison. Le hall d'entrée était vide. Harry lança le sort de détection de personnes vivantes et le sort échoua. Le brun jura doucement et essaya de lancer de nouveau un _Lumos_ mais aucune lumière ne sortit du bout de sa baguette. Il réitéra son sort plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit, sa baguette restait éteinte. Harry se dirigea vers le salon à tâtons pour éviter de se cogner et donc de révéler sa présence. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le salon que la lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup, éblouissant l'Auror.

\- Tu peux enlever ta cape Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la voix. Elle lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui elle appartenait. Il comprit bien vite que l'inconnu qui était dans son salon était la personne qui avait organisé l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Le brun enleva la cape, ne voulant pas agacer son adversaire et risquer de mettre en danger sa famille ainsi que les habitants du village.

\- Où sont mes enfants et ma femme, Nott ?

\- Pas très loin. Mais assez parlé de ta petite famille, Potter. Comme tu le sais déjà, c'est moi qui ai enlevé Lisa McDran.

\- Pourq…

\- A moi de poser les questions, c'est clair ?, lança Théodore avant de sourire avec une expression rêveuse. J'ai toujours voulu dire cette phrase, si chère à nos amis de la police moldue. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Sache que tes petits copains Aurors et toi ne retrouverez jamais l'avocate. Elle est mienne et elle le restera.

Théodore alla vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir puis sur la porte d'entrée quand il se retourna et sentit la pointe de la baguette de Potter contre son torse.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'arrêter tout de suite, Potter ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser.

\- Relâche McDran et ma famille ou tu finiras plus vite que tu ne l'avais prévu au fin fond des cellules d'Azkaban.

Théodore poussa négligemment la baguette de Potter pour la pointer sur le sol tout en ricanant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais les libérer simplement parce que tu me l'as gentiment demandé ? Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter. D'ailleurs, fais attention ! L'heure tourne et le compte à rebours est déjà lancé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sur cet avertissement, Théodore disparut en un sombre nuage noir. Harry comprenant qu'une bombe se trouvait à proximité de sa famille, se dépêcha de descendre à la cave mais n'y trouva personne. Il revint sur le champ de bataille où les Aurors aidaient les civils blessés, entassant les corps sans vie pour les identifier. Toute l'armada de Nott avait disparu, sûrement en même temps que leur chef. Harry chercha son coéquipier mais avec toute la poussière qui flottait dans la rue principale, il ne pouvait le voir. Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule, il se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui était derrière lui. Une mèche rousse fut éclairée par les flammes provenant des maisons incendiées et Harry soupira de soulagement avant d'expliquer à Ronald la situation. Ensemble, ils ratissèrent l'intégralité de Godric's Hollow pour retrouver leur famille. Ils continuèrent de chercher jusqu'à remarquer que la porte de l'église était entrouverte. Ils y entrèrent pour vérifier que personne ne s'était réfugié à l'intérieur. Un léger tic-tac se fit alors entendre. C'était le seul bruit qui régnait dans ce lieu de culte. Ils prirent chacun un côté de l'église et commencèrent à fouiller dans les moindres recoins pour retrouver leur famille et surtout la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. La sueur perlait sur leurs fronts et chacun tendait sa baguette devant lui pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Ce fut Ronald qui trouva les autres Potter, enfermés dans la sacristie. Il prévint Harry, qui accourut aussitôt. Le brun prit sa femme dans ses bras puis serra ses enfants contre son cœur. Les faisant sortir, il les mit en sécurité avec les autres blessés. En revenant dans l'église, Harry écouta attentivement les bruits qui l'entouraient. Mais plus aucun tic-tac ne résonnait dans le sanctuaire. Soit la bombe s'était arrêtée sans exploser soit il ne s'agissait que d'un leurre créé par Nott. La mine grave, les deux Aurors sortirent de l'église. Il était à présent temps d'aider leurs collègues. Eteindre les derniers incendies, soigner les blessés, enterrer les morts. Une ombre menaçante planait dans l'atmosphère.

L'Histoire se répétait.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par review, je répondrais toujours et même à vous anonymes derrière votre écran. **

**On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour un nouvel épisode ... Pardon chapitre de _La Disparition de Lisa McDran_ ! MissD.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a ^^) ! Voici donc le tant attendu chapitre 8 de _La Disparition_ ! La plupart d'entre vous risque de vouloir me lapider sur place à la fin du chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous même !**

**Maintenant c'est l'heure des remerciements !**

**\- Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favoris (****darkwinterpoems et Lii-chan Nightray)**

**\- Merci à mes trois revieweuses du chapitre précédent (Delphine03, carrottedeschamps et Yume21)**

**\- Merci à ma correctrice (Xérès Malfoy) qui est toujours là pour m'aider et me soutenir.**

**\- Je voulais aussi remercier Marie pour son aide qui m'est très précieuse et c'est elle qui m'a redonnée le goût pour l'écriture.**

**\- Petite RAR pour Yume21 : Merci de continuer à me suivre depuis le début. Merci pour tes compliments qui font toujours chaud au cœur. Bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Mais trêve de mièvreries et je vous laisse donc profiter de ce chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

Un mois que la célèbre avocate Lisa McDran avait disparu. Un mois que les Aurors étaient à la recherche de la planque de Théodore Nott. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour le dénicher mais la moindre piste qu'ils trouvaient menait toujours à une impasse. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que le groupe d'hommes de main de Nott ne massacre un village. Les Aurors ne voyaient aucune logique à toutes ces attaques. Chaque village était composé de sorciers et/ou de moldus mais aucun indice ne permettait de déterminer si la véritable cible était les premiers ou les seconds. Tous les habitants étaient tués ou au moins gravement blessés. Les sbires de Nott disparaissaient ensuite dès qu'une brigade d'Aurors transplanait sur le champ de bataille.

Les Aurors Potter et Weasley, qui étaient en charge l'affaire, commençaient à désespérer. Ils avaient déjà interrogé plusieurs fois les trois meilleurs amis de l'avocate disparue. Chacun donnait exactement la même version du dernier dîner qu'ils avaient passé ensemble puis le docteur Granger enchaînait sur le retour de l'avocate dans son appartement. Les deux Aurors avaient été sur chacun des lieux des massacres mais chaque fouille était vaine. Aucun des hommes de main de Nott ne laissait une empreinte ou un morceau de cape derrière lui. Seulement la mort et la désolation.

En ce vendredi soir de la fin du mois de septembre, les deux Aurors fixaient leur tableau blanc, rempli de photos, coupures de journaux et flèches. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à trouver la moindre indication sur la cachette de Nott ni sur ses intentions précises. Des preuves, voilà ce que leur répétait sans cesse le Ministre de la Magie. Mais des preuves, ils n'en avaient pas et s'ils continuaient dans ce sens, l'affaire allait prendre une ampleur digne d'un génocide et Nott ne serait toujours pas inquiété.

Harry fixait les photos où l'on pouvait distinguer des initiales peintes sur les murs. A chaque attaque, les hommes de main laissaient une seule et unique trace, ce fameux _T.N._ écrit à la peinture rouge. L'équipe d'Aurors spécialisée en potions avait analysé la substance avec laquelle les agents de Nott avaient tracé les initiales. Après de nombreux examens, le résultat était tombé, c'était de la simple peinture rouge projetée à l'aide d'un sort basique que tous les sorciers apprenaient en première année. Les Aurors Potter et Weasley avaient ensuite demandé à la brigade spécialisée en sortilèges d'examiner la marque. Mis à part le sort qui avait servi à projeter la peinture, rien ne se cachait derrière cette marque. Pourquoi la laisser dans ce cas ? Cette question était une des nombreuses interrogations qui se bousculaient dans la tête des deux Aurors.

Les deux jeunes hommes prenaient leur pause-café quand une note de couleur violette voleta vers eux. Harry posa sa tasse et se dépêcha de la déplier. Le violet signifiait que l'expéditeur n'était autre que le Ministre en personne. Le Survivant lut le mot et le passa à son collègue, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur au pas de course. Ils reprirent leur souffle devant la porte en bois massif qui menait au bureau du Ministre. Les deux Aurors toquèrent et entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

Le Ministre Lyod était assis sur son fauteuil et tournait le dos aux deux convoqués. Brian Lyod avait succédé à Kingsley Shacklebolt à la fin du mandat de ce dernier. Lyod avait débuté sa carrière au département des Aurors puis à celui des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Il était directeur de ce département quand l'opportunité d'atteindre le dernier échelon s'était présentée. Sa campagne avait eu des débuts un peu chaotiques mais petit à petit il avait affirmé ses idées et son dévouement à la population sorcière face à celles de son adversaire et avait finalement remporté l'élection avec plus de soixante pour cent des voix.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda l'Auror Potter.

\- Asseyez-vous messieurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et le Ministre leur fit face.

\- Allons droit au but. Avez-vous de nouvelles pistes pour l'affaire McDran ?

Les deux Aurors s'entre-regardèrent et Ronald répondit.

\- Pour être franc, Monsieur le Ministre, nous n'avons que des suppositions et nous ne savons pas où se cachent Nott et ses hommes de main.

Le Ministre se passa une main sur le visage, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Messieurs, je ne voudrais pas faire votre travail à votre place mais est-ce-que vous avez cherché du côté des propriétés qui appartiennent à la famille Nott ?

Les deux Aurors s'entre-regardèrent et grimacèrent. Comment avaient-ils pu négliger une piste aussi banale.

\- Je peux en déduire que non d'après vos têtes. Messieurs, le travail administratif et les recherches sans magie font également partie de vos fonctions, alors mettez-vous au travail et vite ! La famille attend des nouvelles de l'enquête et la presse commence à faire des siennes.

L'air grave, les deux Aurors sortirent du bureau du Ministre sans rien ajouter. Ils bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. Décidément Hermione avait raison, ils se comportaient comme des incapables pour ne pas avoir pensé à une piste aussi évidente. Les deux Aurors se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur et Harry partit aux Archives pour récupérer les dossiers des propriétés des Nott.

0o0o0o0

Contrairement aux deux Aurors qui piétinaient dans leur enquête, le Docteur Granger avançait bien et avait presque trouvé l'emplacement du Manoir Nott. Hermione avait travaillé sur son enquête après ses consultations, le plus souvent chez elle accompagnée de ses deux acolytes, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Pendant un mois, ils avaient avancé plusieurs idées de lieux où Lisa aurait pu être retenue grâce aux deux hommes d'affaires, qui connaissaient Nott depuis leur enfance. Le manoir familial s'était vite démarqué de leur liste. Mais les trois amis avaient été ralentis par leurs carrières professionnelles. Drago et Blaise avaient de plus en plus de demandes concernant des ruptures de stocks de certaines potions à cause des multiples attaques perpétrées par les agents de Nott. Hermione avait quant à elle plus de patients venant la voir pour des traumatismes également liés aux récentes attaques. La psychomage recevait surtout des enfants, traumatisés par la mort d'un de leurs proches.

En ce vendredi soir de septembre, Blaise, Drago et Hermione étaient réunis chez cette dernière pour mettre en commun leurs récentes recherches. La brune avait cherché aux archives du Ministère, prétextant un manque d'information pour le dossier d'un patient. Elle avait réussi à éviter les Aurors, surtout deux d'entre eux. Elle savait qu'ils descendaient parfois aux archives pour trouver d'anciens dossiers. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne vit personne et le dossier de la famille Nott était toujours là. Peut-être y avaient-ils déjà jeté un œil ou alors, incapables comme ils l'étaient, ils n'avaient même pas cherché dans le dossier familial. Armée de son carnet fétiche, la psychomage avait recopié toutes les adresses recensées comme propriétés appartenant à la famille Nott. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à recouper ses informations avec celles des deux hommes d'affaires et ils pourraient partir visiter les propriétés.

Blaise et Drago avaient quant à eux cherché dans leurs archives familiales pour retrouver la moindre trace d'une photo de mariage, de baptême, de fête quelconque organisés chez les Nott. Narcissa Malfoy et Malika Zabini étaient de grandes amies de Monica Nott. Elles emmenaient souvent leurs fils jouer au parc. Mais après le décès de la mère de Théodore, les deux autres garçons n'avaient revu leur camarade de jeux que pour des grandes occasions. Puis à Poudlard, Théodore s'était de plus en plus éloigné d'eux jusqu'à ne plus leur parler ni même faire attention à eux. Puis ils avaient grandi, rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Si Blaise et Drago s'étaient assez vite détournés des objectifs du Lord, ça n'avait jamais été le cas pour Théodore. Il avait enchaîné les missions, torturé et tué des innocents. Les deux hommes d'affaires n'avaient pas trop été surpris par les actions de Théodore quand ce dernier était revenu sur le devant de la scène. Il avait repris le flambeau transmis par le Seigneur Noir à sa mort, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Toutefois, Théodore n'avait aucune pitié et sa folie n'avait pas d'égale, ce qui les effrayait. Il était donc urgent de retrouver au plus vite l'avocate.

C'est pourquoi quand ils toquèrent à la porte de la psychomage, ils n'attendirent pas qu'elle vienne leur ouvrir et rentrèrent d'eux même dans l'appartement. Surprise, Hermione les laissa s'installer autour de la table sans dire un mot. Pendant que les deux hommes d'affaires sortaient leurs carnets et albums photos, la psychomage alla chercher de quoi boire et quelques amuse-bouche. Elle s'assit en face de ses deux apprentis Sherlock Holmes et commença à les interroger sur leurs recherches.

\- Alors qu'ont donné vos archives familiales ?

\- Des photos la plupart du temps. répondit Blaise.

\- On en a plusieurs qui datent de notre enfance commune avec Nott. Ce sont, le plus souvent, des photos de nous jouant au parc, mais certaines ont été prises aux anniversaires de Nott. On faisait toujours une photo de groupe sur le seuil de leur manoir. Les voilà. enchaîna Drago.

Il tendit les photos en question à Hermione tout en lui frôlant les doigts. Les joues de la psychomage se colorèrent d'un léger rose, qui ne passa pas inaperçu des deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle. Elle se concentra sur les images mouvantes sous ses yeux et sortit les notes qu'elle avait prises au département des Archives. Elle compara les adresses qu'elle avait copiées avec les informations recueillies. Trois d'entre elles correspondaient aux photos.

Hermione fit part de ses conclusions aux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils puissent essayer de se souvenir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de réflexions, les deux hommes d'affaires relevèrent leurs regards vers la jeune femme assise en face d'eux.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on prenne une journée pour aller à toutes ces adresses. Aucune ne nous dit quelque chose.

\- Bon, autant qu'on y aille demain. Comme c'est samedi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de consultations donc je peux facilement les reporter.

\- De notre côté, nous allons prévenir nos secrétaires.

Les trois jeunes adultes se levèrent et Hermione alla chercher du parchemin et des plumes pour qu'ils puissent écrire leurs lettres. Cinq minutes plus tard, le hibou d'Hermione était prêt pour ses livraisons. Il s'envola de la baie vitrée à grands coups d'ailes vigoureux.

\- Ça vous dirait de rester manger ce soir ?

\- J'adorerais ça, mais Pansy m'attend à la maison et c'est notre anniversaire de mariage. Alors si je ne rentre pas, elle risque de me faire une grosse crise de jalousie, et puis avec sa grossesse, ce n'est pas recommandé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement. Va retrouver ta chère, tendre et infernale moitié !

Ils s'esclaffèrent, Blaise embrassa Hermione et serra la main de son meilleur ami. La brune ferma la porte et en voulant regagner le séjour, elle se retrouva bloquée par Malefoy, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants. Autour d'eux l'air semblait s'épaissir.

\- Je suppose que tu restes.

Malefoy hocha la tête sans quitter la maîtresse de maison du regard. Il s'écarta légèrement du passage et laissa passer la brune. Celle-ci soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle sentait son regard perçant sur sa nuque, son dos, sa chute de reins et ses jambes. Tout en préparant sa sauce de salade, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé en un mois. Elle avait beaucoup fréquenté Malefoy ces derniers temps et leurs consultations s'étaient avérées bénéfiques pour le blond. Au bout de quatre séances, ses cauchemars s'étaient atténués peu à peu, et son aversion pour la Marque qui ornait son avant-bras avait presque été remplacée par une acceptation de ce qu'elle représentait.

De fil en aiguille et à grand renfort de cocktails en tout genre, les deux anciens ennemis avaient fini par bien s'entendre. A la fin de chaque consultation, qui était toujours la dernière de la journée de la psychomage, Malefoy l'invitait à finir la soirée dans un bar. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient découvert des intérêts communs, comme la musique. Ils avaient passé des soirées entières à parler des différents styles, groupes ou chanteurs, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, qu'ils aimaient écouter. Chacun apportait ses connaissances à l'autre pour enrichir leur culture musicale.

Un soir, Hermione et Drago avait fini la soirée chez le blond car Hermione voulait lui faire écouter un album d'un groupe qui se rapprochait quelque peu des Bizzar'Sisters. Cette soirée-là avait marqué un tournant pour les deux anciens ennemis. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, ce qui avait favorisé les confidences, et ils avaient de nombreuses fois dansé. La soirée s'était terminée tard dans la nuit, Drago avait raccompagné Hermione jusqu'à la porte et tenté de la retenir le plus possible. La grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée aidant, Hermione lui avait effrontément déclaré qu'elle ne couchait pas dès le premier soir. Sur ces mots, elle s'était approchée du blond et avait déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser plein de promesses. La brune avait ensuite descendu les escaliers du porche et avait appelé le Magicobus pour rentrer chez elle, n'étant pas en état de transplaner en toute sécurité.

Quand Hermione sentit des mains enserrant sa taille, elle chassa ses souvenirs et reprit la préparation de sa vinaigrette sans se dégager.

\- A quoi pensais-tu, Granger ?

Hermione pouvait deviner le sourire en coin qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Je me remémorais une mauvaise soirée arrosée, passée dans un grand manoir froid. ricana la brune.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, une jeune allumeuse m'avait provoqué toute la soirée et s'était refusée à moi. Mon amour-propre en a pris un coup ce soir-là.

Hermione se dégagea et jeta un sort de lévitation sur les assiettes et les couverts pour qu'ils s'installent sur la table. Suivie par Malefoy, la brune emmena la salade et la vinaigrette qu'elle posa sur la table. Chacun s'assit à sa place, l'un en face de l'autre, et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Chacun prenait plaisir à provoquer l'autre avec des frôlements quand ils se servaient ou quand ils changeaient leurs jambes de position. Pour chacun des deux, c'était devenu un jeu.  
La fin de soirée arriva trop vite pour les deux jeunes adultes. Après la fin du repas, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils regardent un film. Elle avait laissé à Drago le choix du film qui s'était porté, après de nombreuses hésitations, sur un des opus de James Bond. Sans demander l'avis du jeune homme, Hermione s'était installée contre lui et s'était recouverte d'une couverture. Tout d'abord surpris, Drago ne fit pas un mouvement pour se dégager ce qui ravit la brune. Reprenant ensuite du poil de la bête, le blond entoura de ses mains la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Très vite, Drago laissa vagabonder une de ses mains dans le creux de la taille d'Hermione, sur sa chute de reins pour la laisser reposer sur la cuisse de la brune. Il sentit à travers la couverture, les frissons qui lui parcouraient la peau. Pour se venger de ce doux traitement, Hermione laissa elle aussi une de ses mains effleurer la cuisse du blond. Une sensation de ravissement l'envahit toute entière en sentant Drago frémir à son tour sous ses caresses.

Trop impatiente pour attendre la fin du film, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle éteignit la télévision et détailla son amant, surpris. Voyant le désir dans les yeux de sa partenaire, le blond se réveilla et rapprocha son visage vers celui de la brune. La couverture tomba au sol tandis qu'Hermione effaçait la distance entre leurs lèvres. Commença alors un lent ballet sensuel dans lequel chacun apprenait à connaître la bouche de l'autre. Séparant leurs lèvres quand le manque d'air se fit douloureusement sentir, le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune, lui laissant au passage quelques marques roses.

\- Une véritable lionne, n'est-ce-pas Granger ? chuchota Drago suavement à son oreille.

Exacerbée par un désir dont elle avait depuis longtemps oublié l'existence, Hermione fit taire son amant en lui imposant ses lèvres. La brune menait la danse, à cheval sur le bassin du blond. Surprenant sa belle, Drago reprit le dessus en la faisant basculer. Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva contre le canapé petit à petit déshabillée par le blond.

\- Et toi un véritable serpent, Malefoy. le parodia la brune.

Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite, réveillant des instincts endormis au fond d'elle-même. Elle se laissa aller aux douces caresses de Drago, sans plus aucune hésitation. Elle voulait l'avoir pour elle, en elle. Bien sûr qu'un mois, c'était une courte période pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un mais Hermione sentait que quelque chose de plus profond les liait. Haletants, les deux amants commencèrent par se découvrir, laissant leurs mains, leurs bouches vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre. Le plaisir montait doucement dans le creux de leurs ventres. Leurs gestes se firent plus pressants, chacun voulant apprivoiser la présence de l'autre. Drago lança un regard interrogateur à son amante pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui répondit par un gémissement. Ils s'unirent en douceur, chacun savourant le plaisir de se sentir complet. Après un orgasme dévastateur, Morphée les accueillit en son sein pour une nuit enfin dénuée de cauchemars.

0o0o0o0

Après une nuit agitée, Blaise se rendit chez sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient prévu la veille qu'ils partiraient ensemble, avec Drago, à la recherche du manoir de Nott. L'Italien toqua à la porte de la psychomage. Il rentra sans que cette dernière ne lui ait ouvert la porte, habitude qu'il avait commencé à prendre lors de leurs soirées entre amis. Malheureusement pour lui, il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir attendu qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir la porte en voyant la brune assise sur la table, qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, un certain blond, torse nu, lui caressant les cuisses tout en partageant un baiser des plus sensuels. Blaise rompit leur câlin en toussotant. Hermione referma son peignoir à la va-vite, rougissante de gêne, repoussa Drago et disparut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Les deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent filer sans dire un mot.

\- Génial, j'aime commencer la journée par un moment gênant, se plaignit Blaise.

\- Ce qui est vraiment gênant, c'est que tu persistes à entrer partout avant d'y être invité. rétorqua le blond avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-accusateur. Un café ?

\- Oui, merci, j'en ai bien besoin parce qu'entre Pansy et ses caprices, et maintenant toi qui fais des cochonneries avec ta psychomage, je commence à avoir ma dose.

Drago posa une tasse de café fumant sur la table basse, en face de son meilleur ami. Hermione sortit de sa chambre, maintenant habillée et coiffée, alla se chercher une tasse de thé et rejoignit son amant et son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolée, Blaise. On ne t'avait pas entendu frapper.

\- Si, moi je l'avais entendu mais je n'avais pas envie de le laisser entrer, plaisanta le blond.

Hermione fusilla Drago du regard pendant qu'il ricanait, manifestement très fier de lui. Blaise se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec un rictus amusé plaqué sur les lèvres. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, l'incident désormais clos. Drago alla s'habiller pendant que les deux meilleurs amis faisaient la vaisselle du matin, ainsi que celle du soir, qui dans la précipitation avait été malencontreusement oubliée. Blaise interrogea Hermione sur son avenir, s'il en était question, avec Drago.

\- Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas continuer à le voir en rendez-vous si tu sors avec lui ?

\- Je sais que cela va à l'encontre de la déontologie du psychomage mais Drago va mieux et je pense qu'il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi en tant que psychomage. Regarde les résultats que ma thérapie ont donné en l'espace d'un mois et demi, les cauchemars ont presque disparu, son aversion pour la Marque s'est transformée en acceptation. Bien sûr, Drago a encore du chemin à faire mais ce dont il a besoin à présent, c'est de quelque chose à quoi se rattacher dans le monde, pas d'un médecin. Je sais très bien que ça risque d'être difficile car j'ai décelé chez Drago une véritable terreur de l'amour et de l'engagement, mais je suis prête à l'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Blaise, ta femme, elle, a besoin de toi. Elle est presque au terme de sa grossesse et ton soutien est essentiel.

Hermione finit de ranger les dernières assiettes et posa une main affectueuse sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Drago, lui, avait écouté toute la conversation derrière la porte de la cuisine. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait cerné en peu de temps ce qu'il avait mis des années à comprendre. Il aurait tellement voulu que sa mère soit encore là pour l'aider à savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui mais maintenant il n'avait plus qu'Hermione et Pansy pour se confier. Il se promit d'aller voir cette dernière pour discuter avec elle. Voyant l'instant de démonstration d'amitié passé dans la cuisine, il manifesta enfin sa présence. Les trois amis se regardèrent. Il était temps de partir et d'en savoir plus sur le repaire de Théodore Nott. Le regard déterminé, les jeunes adultes enfilèrent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble d'Hermione, chacun transplana alors vers la première adresse.

0o0o0o0

Au Manoir Nott, c'était l'effervescence. Théodore avait appris grâce à ses hommes de main que Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger avaient découvert leur cachette. Si en un mois les Aurors n'avaient rien trouvé, les meilleurs amis de sa captive n'avaient pas chômé. Théodore avait donc demandé à ses Elfes de Maison de nettoyer le Manoir de la cave au grenier car il comptait bien laisser ses visiteurs rentrer mais sûrement pas en ressortir. Assis dans son fauteuil favori dans la bibliothèque, Théodore regardait Lisa, accoudée à la rambarde du balcon. Petit à petit, la blonde avait cédé aux manipulations de Théodore, avant de devenir progressivement une amie puis son amante. Le brun avait usé de toutes ses armes pour la faire entièrement sienne. Quand Théodore avait annoncé à Lisa que ses meilleurs amis venaient leur rendre visite, cela avait achevé de convaincre l'avocate sur ses bonnes intentions. Mais une part de doute restait quand même accrochée à l'esprit de l'avocate, car même si Théodore s'était montré sous son meilleur jour pendant ce mois passé à ses côtés, Lisa n'était pas entièrement dupe. Même en ayant développé un certain attachement tordu pour sa personne, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Des bras enserrant sa taille la firent sortir de ses réflexions.

\- Nos visiteurs sont là. Allons les accueillir.

A l'extérieur, Hermione, Drago et Blaise approchaient silencieusement du manoir, la Gryffondor armée d'un appareil photo. Grâce au zoom, elle espérait en voir un peu plus sur l'intérieur du Manoir et peut-être apercevoir Lisa à une fenêtre, si elle était chanceuse. Un seul cliché de Nott ou de Lisa constituerait une preuve suffisante pour alerter les autorités. Alors qu'ils contournaient le Manoir à la recherche d'un meilleur angle de vue, un homme les accosta.

\- Ah, des touristes !, fit l'homme d'une voix un brin moqueuse qui ne plut pas du tout au trio. La région vous plaît ? D'où venez-vous ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur., répondit Hermione en prenant un lourd accent écossais. Nous venons d'Écosse et sommes à la recherche de magnifiques manoirs à photographier. Par chez nous, l'architecture est très différente…

\- Voyez-vous ça…, commenta l'homme en esquissant un rictus. Je connais les propriétaires, cela vous dirait-il de venir visiter l'intérieur ?

Le trio s'entre-regarda discrètement et Hermione reprit, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça nous ferait des souvenirs en plus mais nous ne voudrions surtout pas déranger les propriétaires…

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas jeune demoiselle, suivez-moi plutôt.

Les jeunes pseudo-touristes entrèrent dans l'immense jardin des Nott, accompagnés par l'homme. Toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, Blaise et Drago gardaient les mains dans leurs poches, prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes. Mais arrivés au milieu de l'allée, ils virent soudain sortir des bois bordant la propriété, les hommes de main de Nott. Ces derniers les encerclèrent en quelques secondes, baguettes tirées et pointées sur le trio. Ils se figèrent aussitôt, et Draco fit un geste pour saisir sa baguette, mais l'un des sbires les plus proches leva un peu plus haut la sienne vers la gorge du jeune homme en secouant lentement la tête d'un air désapprobateur. L'homme qui les avait fait entrer esquissa un nouveau rictus et leur fit signe de le suivre, sans gestes brusques. Les jeunes gens marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que quelqu'un ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort. Comprenant qu'ils avaient été devancés par des espions de Nott, ils n'opposèrent pas de résistance de peur que leurs actes aient des conséquences sur l'avenir proche de Lisa. Maintenant entrés dans le hall du Manoir Nott, les trois faux touristes virent le maître des lieux, en haut de l'immense escalier en marbre. Se tenant bien droite à côté de Théodore, Lisa, le regard brillant, dévisageait ses meilleurs amis. Hermione sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine, juste au moment où la lourde porte en chêne du Manoir se fermait en grinçant derrière elle.

* * *

**On ne lapide pas l'auteur autrement vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Vous avez lu mon premier lemon et je voudrais vos avis là-dessus. Bien sûr je voudrais aussi votre avis sur le chapitre dans son ensemble ^^**

**A dans quinze jours ! MissD.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le petit mot de MissD :**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 9 de _La Disparition. _C'est LE chapitre le plus long de l'histoire et le plus important, à mon humble avis. Mais ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte le plus c'est le vôtre ! Je passe donc aux remerciements :**

**\- Merci à mes nouveaux followers/favoris (****sandra7814)**

**\- Merci aux revieweuses du chapitre précédent (Yume21, Maxine3482, ****Delphine07 et Carottedeschamps****)**

**\- Merci à Xérès Malfoy pour son aide sur ce chapitre, qui a connu des hauts et des bat**

**\- Merci à la Maman de mon coeur, Marie, pour son soutien et sa bonne humeur**

**Je crois que j'en ai fini avec les remerciements donc il me reste une petite RAR :**

**\- Yume21 : Merci pour ta review ! Tu te poses de nombreuses questions, elles auront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture.**

**Mais je laisse enfin lire ce chapitre et nous nous retrouvons en bas !**

* * *

L'Auror Potter descendit aux Archives du Ministère pour retrouver le recensement des propriétés de la famille Nott. Le Survivant demanda à la bibliothécaire le numéro du rayon et se laissa guider par elle. Elle lui sortit l'énorme dossier, d'où quelques feuilles s'échappèrent, et le posa sur la table d'étude qui se trouvait à proximité. Harry ramassa les parchemins tombés au sol et remercia l'employée. Il se mit aussitôt au travail. En parcourant les différents parchemins, il découvrit une feuille de papier moldu au milieu des actes de propriétés. On aurait dit un brouillon où étaient notées toutes les adresses des propriétés des Nott en Angleterre. Harry regarda plus attentivement le papier : l'écriture lui disait quelque chose. Le brun parcourut les documents officiels quelques instants mais se rendit bientôt à l'évidence : la feuille de brouillon contenait déjà tout ce qu'il cherchait. Cependant, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-on laissé ce papier dans les archives ? Qui était passé avant les Aurors ? A qui appartenait cette écriture qui lui était familière ?

Harry remonta au département des Aurors. Ronald contemplait le tableau blanc recouvert de photos.

\- Déjà de retour ? Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

\- Justement, regarde. Harry tendit sa découverte à son partenaire. Ce dernier lut toutes les adresses.

\- Et alors ? On a les adresses, on n'a plus qu'à aller voir toutes les propriétés.

\- Toutes les archives sont répertoriées sur des parchemins. Mais j'ai trouvé cette feuille à l'intérieur du dossier. C'est une feuille d'un carnet moldu ! L'écriture ne te dit rien ?

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et tâta le papier pour être sûr de ce qu'avançait son coéquipier. Il se pencha dessus, tentant de découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette écriture. Puis une bribe de souvenir lui revint. Un été durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il venait de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione. Il pouvait encore se représenter le style fin, élégant et légèrement penché de son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- C'est l'écriture d'Hermione !

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Merlin devait se moquer d'eux. Ils allaient encore devoir se confronter à leur ex-meilleure amie. Ils décidèrent de se rendre d'abord au cabinet du docteur Granger, qui en milieu d'après-midi devrait être en consultation.

Ils transplanèrent devant la fausse vitrine qui dissimulait Sainte-Mangouste aux moldus, expliquèrent la raison de leur venue à un mannequin et vérifièrent autour d'eux si aucun badaud ne passait par là avant d'entrer. Les Aurors utilisaient peu ce moyen pour rentrer dans Sainte-Mangouste car ils avaient besoin d'emmener rapidement les blessés après les combats, si bien que les allées et venues dans la fausse boutique n'attiraient jamais l'attention de la population. Les deux agents du Ministère se dirigèrent directement vers le cabinet de psychomagie de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Etrangement, ils rencontrèrent une résistance en voulant tourner la poignée. La porte était fermée à clé à l'aide d'un sortilège. Les deux Aurors en conclurent rapidement que ni Hermione ni sa secrétaire n'étaient présentes dans le cabinet. Les deux Aurors décidèrent alors de se séparer. Harry irait voir chez Hermione et Ronald chez la secrétaire de la psychomage pour avoir quelques explications.

Harry transplana devant l'immeuble d'Hermione et se présenta au concierge pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Bonjour monsieur, police de Londres, mentit Harry en présentant un faux badge moldu spécialement conçu pour interroger d'éventuels moldus en lien avec ses enquêtes d'Auror. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur une des habitantes de l'immeuble.

\- Bien sûr. Cette personne a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'est en danger. Quand avez-vous vu Hermione Granger pour la dernière fois ?

\- Ce matin, elle est descendue accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes vers dix heures.

\- Pouvez-vous me décrire ces deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient ?

\- Un des deux avait la peau mate et un très léger accent italien. Par contre je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il portait. Il vient très souvent et accompagné du second. Celui-ci a des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il est du genre bourgeois, ça se voit dans son attitude. Ses yeux sont bleus ou gris, je ne sais pas trop. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

L'Auror, lui, voyait parfaitement de qui le concierge voulait parler. _« Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, comme par hasard, que faisaient-ils chez Hermione ? Ont-ils passé la nuit ici ? Où sont-ils partis ? »_ Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du Survivant.

\- Ces deux hommes ont-ils passé la nuit ici ?

\- L'homme à la peau mate est rentré chez lui vers dix-neuf heures trente hier soir, je crois. Par contre le blond n'est pas redescendu avant ce matin.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, au revoir.

Harry serra la main du concierge et grimaça. Les trois principaux amis de la disparue étaient décidément mêlés de très près à cette enquête et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Les deux Aurors s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur. Quand Harry y entra, il parcourut la salle du regard jusqu'à trouver son coéquipier, assis à une table dans le fond de la salle avec deux Bièraubeurres devant lui. A peine le Survivant fut-il assis que le roux le bombarda de questions.

\- Dis-moi qu'Hermione était chez elle. Affirme-moi qu'elle n'est pas mêlée à toute cette merde.

La grimace du brun n'échappa pas au regard désespéré de son meilleur ami. Ils soupirèrent de nouveau à l'unisson.

\- Que t'a raconté la secrétaire ?

\- Hermione a annulé tous ses rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'a pas revue depuis hier. Et toi qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- J'ai interrogé le concierge et il m'a raconté que Zabini et Malefoy étaient chez Hermione hier soir et ce matin.

\- Ils ont dormi chez elle ?

\- Non, enfin pour Zabini, il est rentré vers dix-neuf heures trente chez lui. Par contre pour Malefoy …

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense …

\- Peu importe s'ils sont ensemble ou non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse ! Hermione a le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend ! le rappela à l'ordre son coéquipier. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne renchérit pas.

\- Bon, si Hermione et ses deux amis ont fait un tour aux Archives, c'est qu'ils ont mené leur enquête par eux-mêmes.

\- Et si Hermione n'est pas au travail, on peut aussi penser que Malefoy et Zabini n'y sont pas non plus, puisque d'après le concierge ils sont partis tous les trois. Maintenant, il nous reste à savoir où.

\- Hermione a fait une liste de toutes les propriétés des Nott. Il faut qu'on commence à chercher par là.

Harry sortit la liste qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui. Les deux Aurors l'examinèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait chercher là où les Nott habitaient avant leur emprisonnement.

Les deux Aurors payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du Chaudron Baveur. Ils passèrent chez eux pour se changer, l'uniforme d'Auror n'étant pas assez discret pour cette mission. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant Fleury &amp; Bott et transplanèrent en direction du Manoir Nott, appréhendant sérieusement cette nouvelle rencontre avec leur ancienne meilleure amie et ses deux acolytes. Ainsi que Nott, s'ils avaient vu juste.

0o0o0o0

La tension était à son comble dans le Manoir Nott. Chacun se dévisageait essayant de connaître le prochain coup de l'autre. Lisa regardait ses meilleurs amis. Elle regrettait qu'il ait fallu en arriver à les enfermer dans cette demeure pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Bien sûr, la blonde en avait voulu à Théodore pour cette manœuvre mais il lui avait assuré qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait. Comme si elle avait oublié la présence des gardes du corps de Théodore, la jeune femme convia ses invités à aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Lisa descendit l'escalier de marbre et prit la tête du cortège. Dans son dos, Théodore la suivait, une main au creux de sa taille. Les « invités » en furent surpris mais restèrent impassibles même si on pouvait apercevoir leurs mâchoires se contracter. Ils n'étaient pas franchement en mesure de faire une quelconque remarque : les sbires de Théodore Nott les cernaient de toutes parts, baguettes pointées droit sur eux. Les trois amis s'assirent dans les fauteuils où ils furent automatiquement piégés par de longues lianes, qui emprisonnèrent leurs membres : des Filets du Diable, pensa Hermione aussitôt. Théodore et sa captive s'assirent en face d'eux sur le canapé. Aucun des trois prisonniers ne bougeait plus car chacun savait que plus ils se débattraient, plus le Filet allait se resserrer autour d'eux jusqu'à les étouffer.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution, ne vous inquiétez pas. essaya de les rassurer Lisa.

Les deux Serpentards se retinrent de cracher une réplique amère dont eux seuls avaient le secret mais Hermione, elle, ne s'en priva pas.

\- Lisa, tu penses vraiment que ça ne va rien nous faire ! Je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ma première année. C'est un Filet du Diable : au moindre mouvement, on peut finir étouffés ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a mieux comme mesure de précaution ?

Ses paroles furent accueillies par le bruissement des baguettes. Les hommes de main de Nott avaient redressé les leurs, prêts à la faire taire sur ordre de leur chef. Nott secoua sa tête en ricanant.

\- Chère Granger, toujours en train d'étaler ta science. Mais n'as-tu pas remarqué que nous sommes dans une pièce lumineuse ? Il me semble que les Filets du Diable classiques n'aiment pas la lumière. Mais ceux-ci ont été améliorés pour les rendre insensibles à la lumière du jour et au _Lumos Maxima_. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Décidément, personne ne change. Enfin tout le monde sauf moi bien sûr. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez surpris, Drago et Blaise. Je suis presque certain que vous ne pensiez pas que j'aurais l'étoffe pour reprendre le flambeau des actions du Maître. Si vous ne vous étiez pas détourné de lui, vous auriez pu être à ma place. Quel gâchis !

Théodore marqua une pause dans son monologue car un de ses hommes de main voulait lui transmettre quelque chose. Il écouta avec attention et hocha de la tête pour donner son accord. Hermione se désintéressa un peu de leur geôlier, le surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil, et reporta son regard sur le salon. Il comportait une grande cheminée, deux grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin du domaine, un grand canapé accompagné de cinq fauteuils dispersés en face du sofa. Ces fauteuils étaient placés d'une manière qui étonna la psychomage. C'était comme si Nott attendait encore deux personnes. Ce dernier reprit la parole voyant Granger regarder les deux fauteuils restants.

\- Mademoiselle Granger a trouvé quelque chose à chercher. ricana le brun.

\- Qui attendons-nous Nott ?

\- Tu verras, tu verras … Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Ah j'oubliais, vous ne pouvez plus bouger. C'est dommage, j'ai un bon Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il me semble que vous en êtes tous amateurs, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chacun des trois prisonniers serrait les poings et les mâchoires de colère. Chacun avait envie que Nott se taise une bonne fois pour toutes et que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Soudain, on entendit un grand fracas venant de l'extérieur.

\- Voilà nos deux derniers invités ! commenta Nott avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

La porte d'entrée grinça et les hommes de main de Nott entrèrent, leurs baguettes pointées sur le duo. Ils les conduisirent vers le salon tout en les menaçant. A peine les deux autres invités eurent-ils franchi le seuil du salon que trois grognements s'élevèrent, accompagnées d'un soupir.

\- Et merde…

0o0o0o0

Dès que les trois pseudo-touristes virent les deux autres invités, ils avaient été incapables de retenir leurs soupirs. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, enfin du Manoir, avec deux incapables pareils. Les hommes de main de Nott firent asseoir les deux Aurors et laissèrent les Filets du Diable faire leur travail. Les agents du Ministère commencèrent à se débattre jusqu'à entendre soupirs et grondements venant de leur droite. Ils levèrent les yeux vers leur ex-meilleure amie et ses deux acolytes. Les deux ex-Serpentard les regardaient avec mépris, comme à leur habitude, et Hermione avec dégoût.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu que ce sont des Filets du Diable ? Cessez donc de gigoter !

A l'entente du rappel à l'ordre d'Hermione, les deux Aurors stoppèrent toute résistance. Ils avaient déjà eu à faire aux Filets de Diable et aucun des deux n'avait envie de se retrouver broyé par la plante. Théodore se rassit près de l'avocate et prit sa main. Tous les invités les regardèrent, impassibles. Ronald fut le premier à prendre la parole après plus d'une minute dans le silence le plus total.

\- Nott, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Les attaques, l'enlèvement… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous ici ? Explique-toi !

\- Avec un s'il-te-plaît, ça aurait été encore mieux Weasley, mais bon il ne faut pas demander la Lune à un traître à son sang. Peu importe, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Je suppose que vous avez tous compris que j'ai pris la relève de notre regretté Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai attendu quelques années à l'ombre de cette prison dans laquelle Lisa et vous autres m'avez envoyé. Je suis certain que notre psychomage sait combien la solitude peut amener les gens sur le chemin de la réflexion et de la rédemption ou au contraire les enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les Ténèbres …

Nott laissa planer son sous-entendu à peine dissimulé.

\- Je suppose que tu t'es précipité sur les Ténèbres sans même avoir essayé la rédemption, n'est-ce-pas ? l'accusa Blaise.

\- Quelle perspicacité, mon ami ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! ironisa Théodore.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi les Ténèbres alors que tu aurais pu ressortir bien plus tôt de prison en jouant le Mangemort faussement repenti ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Parce que cette technique est à bout de souffle, Granger ! Beaucoup de gens l'ont mise en œuvre, avec plus ou moins de succès, et personne ne m'aurait cru. Alors j'ai su qu'il fallait que je frappe un grand coup tout en restant dans le plus grand secret. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez plus entendu parler de moi avant l'enlèvement de Lisa. Même mon évasion n'a pas été diffusée par les journaux, je m'en suis assuré. Tout le monde me croyant mort ou enfermé, je pouvais ainsi agir en toute tranquillité.

Les cinq invités n'étaient pas surpris par les révélations de Nott mais chacun se demandait pourquoi il leur racontait tout ça. Certes, Ronald avait demandé à leur geôlier des explications mais ces dernières sonnaient plutôt comme une confidence. Quant à la psychomage, plus Nott racontait sa vie, plus elle était mal à l'aise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant. Ce-dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais quand il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui, il releva la tête vers elle. Il sembla lire en elle car il arborait à présent un très léger rictus contrarié. Mais ils ne purent continuer leur échange visuel car Nott reprenait ses explications.

\- Je ne pensais pas revoir mon Manoir à ma « sortie » de prison. Je croyais que le Ministère s'en serait emparé et l'aurait revendu mais tout était intact, tel que je l'avais laissé. J'ai donc installé mon QG ici-même et commencé à recruter d'anciens Mangemorts parfois ou alors des Sang-Pur partageant les idéaux du Maître mais qui ne voulaient pas créer un mouvement seuls. Petit à petit, après avoir entraîné mes hommes, nous avons commencé à attaquer des petites bourgades sans importance, aussi bien moldues que sorcières. Jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Lisa …

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Théodore regarda sa voisine avec un sourire tendre qu'aucun des jeunes gens présents n'aurait pensé voir un jour. Lisa, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, prit la parole au grand étonnement des invités qui la croyaient ensorcelée.

\- Hermione, Blaise et Drago, vous vous souvenez de notre premier dîner tous ensemble ? Ce soir-là, je suis descendue au milieu de la nuit pour boire et Théodore m'a enlevée à ce moment-là. Je suis ensuite restée une semaine dans une cellule avec tout juste de quoi survivre.

\- Et tu oses nous dire ça comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ! Comment peux-tu rester à côté de lui sans rien dire ou faire ? l'interrompit sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu m'aurais laissée parler, tu le saurais déjà Hermione. Cet enfermement était nécessaire. Je disais donc qu'après ma semaine d'enfermement, on m'a emmenée dans la chambre que j'occupe en ce moment. J'ai passé les deux mois les plus calmes de ma vie. Vous savez, dans le fond, Théo n'est pas si méchant, il est juste incompris.

Les cinq invités n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Nott avait-il complètement lavé le cerveau de l'avocate ou était-elle ensorcelée ? Personne n'aurait su le dire.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas être venue dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda doucement Blaise.

\- De quoi parles-tu Blaise, je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis deux mois. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les cinq invités reportèrent leurs regards sur Nott qui souriait innocemment à Lisa. Un silence assourdissant retomba dans la pièce. On n'entendait que le tintement de la tasse de thé de Lisa contre sa soucoupe. Soudain tout le monde put entendre un tic-tac, qui semblait familier aux deux Aurors. Les captifs regardèrent autour d'eux pour essayer d'identifier la provenance de ce bruit qui les inquiétait.

\- Pourquoi as-tu placé une bombe chez toi, Nott ? Je veux bien comprendre que tu veuilles nous faire sauter mais pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas avec Lisa avant que le Manoir ne finisse en morceaux ?

Les questions du Survivant laissèrent les hommes d'affaires et la psychomage sans voix, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Théodore ricana et répondit à Harry.

\- Ce bruit te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, Potter, n'est-ce-pas ? Toi, cherchant ta petite famille enfermée avec un engin de mort dans l'église de Godric's Hollow …

\- Ne cherche pas à gagner du temps Nott, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je préfère encore que ce soit en ayant des réponses à mes questions !, cracha Harry en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais c'est tout simple, Potter. Je vous fais sauter tous les cinq et je peux continuer mon œuvre en paix. D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux d'y aller parce qu'il nous reste un peu moins de deux minutes avant l'explosion.

Une chape de plomb envahit le salon. Les cinq invités voulaient se débattre mais cela leur était impossible. Soit ils attendaient patiemment de sauter avec le Manoir, soient ils tentaient de bouger et mourraient étranglés par les Filets du Diable. Horrifiée par la perspective de sa mort imminente, Hermione vit Nott se lever de sa chaise… et trébucher. Puissants et incontrôlables, les Filets du Diable avaient étendu leurs branches autour des pieds du criminel et de l'avocate, empêchant leur fuite. Lisa tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête sur la table basse sous le regard terrifié de sa meilleure amie. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une minute trente à vivre. Nott commençait quant à lui à se débattre comme un beau Diable et à essayer de faire lâcher prise aux Filets mais en vain. Plus qu'une minute avant l'explosion. Paniqués et voyant leur maître incapable de maîtriser les plantes magiques qu'il avait lui-même créées, ses sbires quittèrent les lieux en quatrième vitesse, abandonnant à leur sort leurs prisonniers. Lisa était toujours inconsciente, Hermione la regardait, impuissante face au destin qui allait leur tomber dessus d'ici moins de soixante secondes. Blaise et Drago regardaient tout à tour les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu les connaître plus. Les deux Aurors étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, essayant de ne pas penser aux personnes qu'ils allaient laisser derrière eux. C'étaient les risques du métier, les deux Aurors en étaient conscients mais aucun des deux ne voulait mourir maintenant. Ce fut la minute la plus longue pour toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. Puis le sol se mit à trembler et le Manoir entama sa brève réduction à l'état de poussière, laissant juste le temps à toutes les personnes encore conscientes de se regarder une dernière fois, déchirées entre l'amour, le désespoir et la colère.

0o0o0o0

Les Aurors avaient été appelés pour une explosion dans le nord de Londres. Quand toutes les brigades d'Aurors et de médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste transplanèrent sur le lieu de la détonation, ils ne virent qu'un désert de poussière et de gravats. Se répartissant le terrain, ils commencèrent à ratisser tout le domaine. Les voisins les informèrent sur les propriétaires et sur les personnes présentes dans la demeure au moment de la déflagration. Sept personnes avaient été dans la maison. Sept corps sûrement sans vie à retrouver au milieu des gravats. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Autant de questions sans réponses tant que les corps ne seraient pas retrouvés. Les Aurors déplaçaient des morceaux du Manoir Nott vers un coin du domaine qui n'avait été que très peu touché par l'explosion. Petit à petit, ils retrouvèrent des morceaux d'une plante bien connue du service de la police sorcière. Des Filets du Diable avaient été utilisés pour piéger les sept personnes présentes dans la maison. Ils devaient sûrement tous se trouver dans la pièce à vivre car il y avait de nombreux débris de canapés et autres meubles de salon.

Un premier corps fut enfin découvert. Il était intact ce qui étonna le personnel présent car la déflagration aurait dû projeter les corps bien au-delà de l'endroit où devait être le salon. Les médicomages s'affairèrent autour du corps pour déterminer si la personne était encore en vie ou non. Après plusieurs sorts, ils perçurent un léger pouls venant de la victime. Ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour pouvoir le sauver. Un des médicomages chuchotait à l'oreille du patient inconscient. Il remarqua une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et détailla le patient. Il portait un uniforme d'Auror. Le médicomage fit part de ses découvertes à ses collègues et tous finirent par arriver à la même conclusion. Harry Potter était venu dans cette maison, et se trouvait maintenant entre la vie et la mort.

Les brigades continuèrent leur remue-ménage jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent un nouveau corps. C'était celui d'un homme métis. Après l'examen des médicomages, la victime était toujours vivante mais pas pour longtemps. Ils l'emmenèrent également à Sainte-Mangouste. Blaise Zabini avait été retrouvé dans la demeure. Pour toutes les personnes présentes, le mystère restait encore entier. Soudain les Aurors entre-aperçurent un éclat roux au milieu des gravats. Chacun se dépêcha de déterrer le corps qui avait été à moitié enseveli. Ronald Weasley, en uniforme, se tenait inconscient devant eux. Les médicomages firent de nouveau leur travail et déplacèrent la victime à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour l'instant aucune des personnes retrouvées n'était décédée ce qui rassura mais aussi inquiéta les Aurors. Comment les victimes avaient-elles pu survivre à une déflagration aussi énorme, qui aurait dû tous les terrasser ?

Deux autres corps furent retrouvés, l'un à côté de l'autre. Un homme brun et une femme blonde. Contrairement aux autres, ces derniers n'étaient recouverts de Filets du Diable qu'au niveau des jambes. Les médicomages les examinèrent et malheureusement, ne purent ranimer les deux victimes. Les Aurors ne purent les identifier à cause des nombreuses lésions sur leurs corps et de la poussière qui maculait leurs visages. L'autopsie se chargerait plus tard de dévoiler leurs identités.

Un peu plus loin, les deux derniers corps furent retrouvés. Malgré la poussière, les Aurors reconnurent la couleur de cheveux caractéristique des Malefoy. Le jeune héritier, Drago Malefoy, était donc sur les lieux du drame. A côté de lui gisait la célèbre meilleure amie du Survivant, Hermione Granger. Tous deux étaient vivants mais dans le même état que les deux Aurors et Blaise Zabini. Les médicomages décelèrent chez Hermione un épuisement magique qui l'avait plongée dans l'inconscience. Qu'avait-elle fait pour utiliser autant de magie ? Le mystère était toujours palpable autour de l'explosion et des raisons de la présence d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et les deux autres corps non identifiés.

Plus d'une semaine après l'accident, quatre des cinq victimes encore vivantes s'étaient réveillées dans leur chambre à Sainte-Mangouste. Les Aurors Potter et Weasley avaient été mis dans la même chambre. Ils se réveillèrent presque au même moment après trois jours de coma magique mis en place par les médicomages pour que les patients puissent récupérer leurs forces. Les deux ex-Serpentard avaient également été placés dans la même chambre. Drago Malefoy s'était réveillé le premier au bout de deux jours de coma magique. Il avait patiemment attendu le réveil de son meilleur ami et avait consolé Pansy Parkinson dont la grossesse s'était un peu compliquée pendant les quelques jours d'absence de son meilleur ami et de son mari. Tous les jours, le blond demandait des nouvelles d'Hermione mais les médicomages lui répondaient toujours la même chose. Son état était stable mais elle ne se réveillait pas, encore trop épuisée par la magie dont elle avait fait mystérieusement usage.

Au bout d'une longue semaine, les deux Aurors et les deux hommes d'affaires veillaient encore la femme qui constituait leur seul point commun. Drago qui tenait la main d'Hermione sentit, un matin de fin octobre, une légère pression sur ses doigts. Dans un élan d'espoir, il se redressa sur son fauteuil, attirant le regard des trois autres hommes de la pièce. Grâce au silence des plus religieux, ils purent entendre le léger gémissement de douleur poussé par Hermione. Blaise appuya alors sur le bouton d'appel et les infirmières débarquèrent dans la chambre. Elles forcèrent les quatre hommes à sortir de la pièce pour qu'elles puissent aider leur patiente à se réveiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous purent retourner voir Hermione, encore très faible. Elle semblait si pâle et si petite au milieu des appareils qui l'entouraient. Elle souriait cependant, et semblait heureuse d'être de retour parmi les vivants. Les deux Aurors conscients de leur statut d'ex-meilleurs amis sortirent discrètement de la chambre de la psychomage. Ils étaient heureux de la voir souriante même si ce si beau sourire ne leur était pas adressé. Ils espéraient qu'un jour, elle leur pardonnerait.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione avait vu s'éclipser ses deux ex-meilleurs amis. Drago intercepta son regard, qui lançait des éclairs en direction de la porte. Il savait que Potter et Weasley avait veillé leur ex-meilleure amie. Hermione se décida à révéler son plus lourd secret aux deux hommes d'affaires. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir près d'elle et commença son explication en fixant le paysage qu'elle voyait depuis sa fenêtre.

0o0o0o0

A peine un an après la fin de la Guerre, Harry et Ron rentraient en formation d'Aurors après avoir réussi leurs ASPICS. Quant au troisième membre du Trio d'Or, Hermione entrait dans l'école de Médicomagie ayant réussi les concours d'admission haut la main. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient un peu râlé quand elle leur avait expliqué son choix de carrière mais peu de temps après, les deux jeunes hommes ne lui en tinrent plus rigueur. Tandis que chacun suivait son cursus, Ron et Hermione avaient emménagé ensemble. Ils semblaient filer le grand amour quand un soir Hermione était rentrée tard de Sainte-Mangouste où elle était infirmière stagiaire, elle avait découvert Ronald, dans leur canapé accompagné d'une jeune femme, probablement une étudiante de la même année que le futur Auror. Ils étaient enlacés sur le sofa, magiquement agrandi, recouverts d'une couverture qui sous-entendait l'activité sportive qu'ils venaient de pratiquer. La meilleure élève de Poudlard les avait tirés de leur sommeil à l'aide d'un _Aguamenti_ et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient réveillés en sursaut. Hermione avait renvoyé la jeune femme chez elle par cheminette et avait demandé des explications à son fiancé. Ce dernier lui avait donné toutes sortes d'excuses plus impensables les unes que les autres et Hermione avait fini par craquer, le renvoyant expressément chez ses parents et conservant l'appartement dont le bail était à son nom.

La future psychomage avait attendu trois jours le retour de son fiancé mais il n'était jamais revenu. Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc à côté de l'immeuble où elle logeait, elle avait vu de loin un éclat de chevelure rousse. S'approchant discrètement et pleine d'espoir, Hermione avait attendu quelques minutes pour être sûre que ce soit Ronald en face d'elle. Mais elle avait très vite déchanté quand elle avait aperçu la jeune femme avec qui le roux l'avait trompée, se jeter dans les bras du futur Auror. Hermione était retournée dans son appartement et folle de rage, avait décidé de ramener les affaires de Ronald au Square Grimmaurd où elle allait retrouver Ginny pour tout lui raconter.

Malheureusement pour la future médicomage, Ronald était rentré au Square où il avait dû sûrement loger depuis qu'elle l'avait renvoyé de chez elle. Une dispute avait éclaté entre Hermione et le roux. Ginny et Harry n'avaient pas cru une seule seconde que Ron avait trompé Hermione et avaient donc soutenu le futur Auror. Ronald avait développé une certaine habileté à jouer la comédie, ce qui avait dissuadé Hermione de tout projet de mariage avec lui. Elle avait jeté sa bague de fiançailles à la figure de Weasley et était partie se réfugier dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de vendre.

0o0o0o0

La psychomage avait fini son récit et s'était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, fatiguée de s'être replongée dans ces douloureux souvenirs. Mais son repos fut de courte durée puisque des médicomages entrèrent dans sa chambre pour lui poser quelques questions.

\- Miss Granger, nous aimerions savoir ce qui vous a amené à vous épuiser autant, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement.

\- Juste avant l'explosion, j'ai rassemblé mon énergie magique et ma force physique pour créer une sorte de bulle protectrice autour des personnes présentes dans le salon de la demeure des Nott. Cela fait quelques mois que je travaillais sur ce nouveau sortilège mais je ne pensais pas devoir l'utiliser si tôt alors qu'il n'était pas au point.

\- D'accord. Un des médicomages prit note de tout ce qu'Hermione venait de dire pour pouvoir ensuite ajuster son traitement. Ils allaient sortir quand la psychomage les interpella.

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce-que vous avez des nouvelles de mon amie Lisa McDran ? Elle était avec nous dans le Manoir.

\- Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile. Votre amie Lisa est décédée dans l'explosion. Je suis désolé.

Une lourd silence tomba sur la chambre de la psychomage Granger. Cette dernière était abasourdie par la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Lisa. Les deux hommes d'affaires à côté d'elle étaient tout aussi surpris. Personne ne leur avait dit que l'avocate était décédée. Puis Drago vit les yeux de son amante se remplir de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et congédia les médicomages d'un regard glacial. Blaise vint réconforter la brune et le personnel médical referma la porte sans un bruit. Malgré l'horreur d'avoir perdu un être cher, quand Blaise et Drago refermèrent leurs bras autour d'Hermione, cette dernière sut qu'elle avait trouvé deux rocs pour la soutenir. C'est pourquoi elle laissa libre court à ses larmes et se blottit dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

**Et voilà, voilà ... Je sais que pas mal d'entre-vous appréciaient Lisa mais il le fallait pour le bien de l'histoire. Je n'avais jamais dit que ce serait un happy-end (ceci n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, rassurez-vous !) mais voilà ce qui est fait est fait. Libre à vous de me laisser une review ou non mais sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :)**

**A dans quinze jours ! MissDraymione.**


End file.
